


Someone to Stay

by thatnerdemily



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Owner Alec Lightwood, Daddy Alec Lightwood, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, First Meetings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pediatrician Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, This Fic is Filled With Cliches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: “I, Lydia Branwell, of New York, New York, the current legal parent of Maxine Monteverde, born on 09/13/2015, here by appoint Alexander Lightwood of New York, New York as legal guardian in the event I shall die as the sole parent of the minor child.” The words reverberated in Alec’s mind over and over until his heartbeat echoed in their place. He knew there were words being exchanged in the small office in New York, but he couldn’t hear any of them.After the loss of his best friend, Alec Lightwood takes on the responsibility of raising Maxine as his own. He meets Pediatrician Magnus Bane who throws him a little off balance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. The first chapter is very sad and I apologize, but it really frames the story and Alec and Max.

“I, Lydia Branwell, of New York, New York, the current legal parent of Maxine Monteverde, born on 09/13/2015, here by appoint Alexander Lightwood of New York, New York as legal guardian in the event I shall die as the sole parent of the minor child.” The words reverberated in Alec’s mind over and over until his heartbeat echoed in their place. He knew there were words being exchanged in the small office in New York, but he couldn’t hear any of them. 

Lydia was his best friend. In high school, she was the first person he came out to, the only person he trusted with his deepest secret. He remembered crying into her arms, begging her to still be his best friend.

_“Lydia, I… I don’t want you to think of me differently. I’m still Alec. I’m still your best friend. I promise this doesn’t change anything and I…” He sighed loudly, closing his eyes. “I’m gay.” He was close to hyperventilating, waiting for her to acknowledge the words that left his mouth. He’d never spoken them out loud until this very moment. With his eyes still closed, the silence was deafening. When he opened them after a few moments, Lydia was smiling at him._

_“Alec, I’m so proud of you.” Those words were just what he needed to hear as he fell into her arms, sobbing._

He remembered the gallons of ice cream they ate together. He remembered fighting over what move they would watch to commemorate this moment.

_“Okay, so google did not let me down. We’re watching Edge of Seventeen.” Alec groaned, having never heard of it._

_“Lydia, why don’t we just watch one of our usual’s. This isn’t a special occasion.” She smacked him across his upper arm, gaping at the thought._

_“Alec, this is HUGE. You just came out to me so to commemorate the moment, we’re watching a gay movie about a gay kid coming out. It’s perfect.” Alec shook his head at her with the smile never leaving his lips. Lydia was the best friend he could ask for._

He remembered falling asleep next to her, her hand grasping his and telling him that everything was going to be alright.

_“I don’t think I can tell my family yet. The most important person who needs to know, knows now. I’m happy with that.” He squeezed her hand, cuddling closer to her. They often slept in each other’s beds, basking in the company. Neither of them particularly liked anyone else, but they had each other and that was all that mattered._

_“Everything will work itself out, Alec. When you’re ready to tell your family, I will be there for you, you know that right?” She squeezed his hand even tighter, maintaining eye contact with him. He could see in her eyes just how truthful she was being. It made Alec’s heart grow, knowing he had someone in his corner._

_“I know, Lydia. I love you.”_

_“I love you, too, Alec. Till the end of the world.”_

After graduating high school, Alec and Lydia were both accepted to attend NYU’s business program. During their first year, they rented an apartment together right across from their main campus. They had parties (mostly at Lydia’s request), they studied late into the night, they watched movies, ate popcorn, and gossiped about the cute boys on campus.

_“Alec, I’m just saying, if you don’t put yourself out there, you’ll never find him. I invite literally every gay person I know to our parties and you hide out in your room for half of them!” Lydia threw a handful of popcorn in his direction. They were watching The Office, their go-to show for school nights. Alec rolled his eyes in response, picking a piece out of his hair and tossing it into his mouth dramatically._

_“I’m not looking for ‘him’, Lyd. I don’t need a person to determine my self-worth. Isn’t that what your feminist side is always yelling at me?” She rolled her eyes right back._

_“I’m just saying, you don’t have fun anymore, Alec. I ran into a psychology major the other day. He was beautiful. His hair styled to perfection, subtle makeup on his eyes that made them pop, an outfit I might actually kill for. I invited him last night and you were holed up in your room and missed him. My work should not go unnoticed, my dear.” He sighed, pausing the TV right as Jim looked at the camera with a judgmental look in his eyes._

_“I feel like Jim right now. If there was a camera I could look at every time you said something annoying, they’d have hours of footage of just that.” She gasped, faux offended, and threw another handful of popcorn at him. “I’m serious, Lyd. I’m fine with how things are. Plus, you have enough of a love life for the both of us.” She rolled her eyes yet again, reaching for the remote to play The Office again._

_“Let’s just watch the show, dorkface.” He smiled at the name and continued eating popcorn from the shared bowl, letting his arm drape around her shoulders in a friendly gesture._

At the end of their first year, Lydia met John. Alec remembered when Lydia came home from their first date.

_A soft knocking woke Alec from his restless slumber. He groaned softly, turning on the bedside light. “Lydia, what’s up?” She opened the door slowly, tears in her eyes. Alec shot up from his horizontal position, eyes growing angrier. “What did that asshole do? I will kill him.” Lydia laughed, confusing Alec to no end._

_“Alec, he didn’t do anything. He was damn near perfect. We talked, ate, laughed. He walked me home because ‘it’s too late for a pretty girl to be on her own’, which made my heart flip no matter how much of a feminist I am. He kissed me goodnight and it was… amazing. Alec, this was the best date I’ve ever been on and I’m so damn happy. I just wanted to tell you that.” After the initial shock her tears created, Alec let a smile grace his lips._

_“I’m so happy for you. Now, go to sleep. Tell me all about it in the morning.” Lydia kissed his cheek, letting out a small squeal in excitement before heading to her own room._

Things with John were perfect for her. Alec had met him multiple times and they became friends. Lydia invited him to move in shortly after they started dating which Alec was hesitant to accept but knew it would make his best friend happy. Six months later, Lydia found out she was pregnant.

_“Alec…” Lydia walked out of the bathroom slowly, holding a white stick in her hand. Alec paused what he was watching to widen his eyes at hers._

_“Lydia, are you…?” She nodded slowly, the smile on her lips widening. Her nodding became more aggressive as the news took over. Alec jumped over the top of the couch, grabbing her into his arms and swinging her. He put her down quickly, thinking of the baby. He glanced at her stomach, holding both her hands in his own._

_“I have to go tell John. He’s at work, but I have to…” Alec nodded, placing a kiss on his best friend’s head._

_“Go! I’ll be here when you both get back. Champagne in hand.” She jumped towards the door, laughing on the verge of hysterical._

_“I love you, Alec. I can’t believe this!” He shook his head as she slammed the door, smiling to himself. Lydia deserved the life she had, and he loved seeing her happy._

Her and John were so excited for the prospect of a baby, no matter how unprepared they were for parenthood. Alec moved out soon after, relinquishing his room to a nursery. Five months after Lydia found out she was pregnant, the unthinkable happened.

_“Alec, I need you…” Her words shook as she gave him the address to the nearest hospital. Alec grabbed his coat, running down the streets of New York, gasping for air when he opened the doors to the emergency room. Lydia was speaking with what Alec assumed was a doctor. He saw her face break as she fell into the chair behind her. He ran to her, pulling her into his arms._

_“I’m so sorry, Ms. Branwell. We did everything we could, but the injury was just too severe.” Alec heard the words but couldn’t focus on anything besides his best friend._

_“Alec, he’s gone.” The words barely escaped her sobbing lips. He pressed gentle kisses to her cheeks and hair, letting his hand run down the back of her head. He murmured words he knew were worthless into her ear, letting her grasp onto his shirt. Twenty minutes later, Lydia was calm enough to speak. “They… They said it was an accident. The driver was a tourist, looking at the sights. John didn’t even see the car coming. He’s gone, Alec. He’s gone!” Her sobs erupted once more._

_“Oh, Lydia. I’ve got you, hold on to me.” His own tears were stinging his eyes, falling slowly at the heart wrenching gasps leaving his best friends’ lips. “I’ve got you.”_

After John’s funeral, Lydia welcomed her beautiful baby girl. Lydia didn’t have any family to be there with her, so Alec’s was there for support. His sister, Izzy, and his adoptive brother, Jace waited patiently in the waiting room while Alec joined her in the delivery room to hold her hand. Lydia named her after Alec’s late little brother, much to his shock. She took John’s last name, which called for a lot of tears in the delivery room. Maxine Monteverde was six pounds and three ounces of pure heaven. Alec was the first to hold her after Lydia.

_“Meet your uncle Alec, Maxine. He’s the reason you’ll grow up with a father.” Lydia spoke through her tears, holding the small child up to Alec’s waiting arms. He cradled her in his arms, gaping at how tiny her existence was. He smiled down at her, letting his index finger run gently against her smooth cheek._

_“Hi, Maxine. I’m so happy you’re here. Angel, you look so much like your mom. You have your father’s nose, though, no question.” The comment made Lydia laugh before she grabbed the camera and snapped one of Alec’s favorite pictures. “You have the strongest, most amazing mother in the world, Maxine.” He felt the tears coming before they fell, choking up at the sight of the beautiful baby girl and his best friend in front of him. “We’re going to make sure you have the best life of any baby in this hospital, you hear that?” Alec could’ve sworn he saw a small smile grace her lips, even though he knew it was impossible._

_“Alec, will you be her godfather?” Alec gaped at Lydia, nodding slowly._

_“Lydia, I will gladly accept that honor.”_

Six months later, Alec couldn’t think of a better life for himself. He’d moved back in with Lydia, reverting the nursery back to a regular room. They were constantly searching for a three-bedroom apartment for when Maxine was old enough for her own room. Lydia grew into the most wonderful mother just like Alec expected. She continued studying part time at NYU with Alec. They coordinated their schedules, so they didn’t’ have to worry about childcare. When it didn’t work out, Izzy and Jace were the first to volunteer to watch the little one.

When Alec agreed to be Maxine’s godfather, he never expected anything to happen to Lydia. He noticed her fatigue right away. She dismissed it initially, stating she was just stressed or there was too much going on. When the fainting spells started, Alec insisted she go to the doctors. They diagnosed her with anemia, telling her to increase her iron intake and pushing her out the door. Then her symptoms were more severe.

_“Alec, I’m fine. I just got light-headed, that’s all.” She was sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen, sipping from the glass of water Alec had handed her._

_“This isn’t right, Lyd. You need to go to the doctor’s again.” She shook her head with a slight laugh._

_“You’re being dramatic, Alec. I don’t need…” She stopped speaking, her eyes staring off beyond Alec’s shoulder. He stopped and turned, expecting to see someone behind him. When he turned back around, Lydia was on the floor convulsing. Alec kneeled down next to her, supporting her head in his lap._

_“Lydia! Lydia, stay with me. I have you.” He reached for his phone, dialing 9-1-1 as quickly as he could. She had stopped convulsing by the end of the call. He checked her pulse and felt the distant thumping. “Please hurry!” He called Izzy next, barely controlling the tears in his eyes._

_“Hey, big bro…”_

_“I need you to come to the apartment right now! Lydia just had a seizure. I need you to watch Maxine. The ambulance is on its way here.” He hung up before she could get a word in, trusting she would be there within the next ten minutes. The ambulance arrived at the same time as Izzy. He still had an unconscious Lydia’s head cradled in his lap. The EMT moved him aside, checking her vitals quickly. Alec felt like he was in a movie. He couldn’t believe that any of this was real._

_“Alec, go with them. I have Maxine. Keep me updated.” Alec nodded, letting the second EMT guide him to the ambulance. The drive was a blur. The image of Lydia on the gurney replayed in his head until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure how he had made it inside to the waiting room. He turned towards the source and found Jace sitting next to him._

_“Hey, I’m here.” His tone was soft, as if anything louder would break Alec. He wasn’t quite sure that wasn’t true. He sat in the waiting room for hours, three hours he found out later. Three hours later and his best friend was gone._

_“Are you Lydia’s husband?” Jace nodded, pointing to Alec._

_“We’re her family.” The next words didn’t register in Alec’s head. He knew by the look on the doctor’s face and the tears welling up in Jace’s eyes what had happened. When the initial shock wore off, he spoke softly._

_“Where is she?” The doctor grabbed his shoulder, leading him back to the room where Lydia lay. One look at her and Alec was gone. The tears that had kept themselves locked up unleashed in sobs. He dropped on his knees at the side of her bed, grabbing her hand in his. Jace stood back, letting Alec have the moment he needed. “I love you, till the… till the end of the world, Lydia.” That was it. This was the end of Alec’s world. He’d lost the best person in his life. She was laying on the table in front of him, gone from the world. Alec vaguely remembered Jace bringing him back to the apartment. He vaguely remembers Izzy holding on to him with everything she had in her. What he did remember was laying eyes on the beautiful little girl in her crib. She reached out to him with her tiny hand, unaware that her life had just changed. Alec picked her up, cradler her in his arms, and cried._

“Alec, we need you to sign the paperwork in order to make this official. I know this is hard and we’re so sorry, but this is a new start for both of you.” The attorney held out a pen, waiting patiently for Alec to respond. The hand on his arm brought him out of his memories.

“Hey big brother, we’re here for you.” He glanced around the room, taking in the people before him. Izzy was sitting next to him, a small smile gracing her face. She was the strong one in this situation. She had dropped everything to help Alec in his time of need. Next to her was Jace along with another smile. Alec knew they were both keeping him going. He returned their smiles, grasping the pen in his hand. He read the words in front of him again. _I accept full custodial responsibility for Maxine Monteverde._ He signed his name on the signature line, closing his eyes. This was real now. He had to be strong for Maxine, just like Lydia wanted.

“One more thing,” the attorney added. He reached into his briefcase and handed Alec a DVD labeled _Just in Case_. Alec couldn’t help the tears that welled up in the back of his throat. He’d recognize that handwriting anywhere. “We’ll leave you on your own.”

“Alec, do you want us with you?” Izzy asked quietly. Alex shook his head, wiping a single tear from his cheek. He waited until everyone had left the room before inserting the DVD into the laptop in front of him. The first thing he saw was blonde hair, way too close to the camera. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard a small bang, the camera shaking slightly. He heard someone clear their throat before they backed away from the camera, sitting on a chair in front of it. Alec let more tears flow as he saw his best friend. 

“Hi, Alec. So, it’s been one week since I had Maxine and I think it’s been one of the happiest weeks of my life. Naming you as her godfather was the smartest decision I’ve ever made because I can see how much you love her already. Part of being her godfather means taking care of her if something were to happen to me.” Alec rolled his eyes slightly, realizing he should have expected Lydia to be prepared for anything.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, Alexander Lightwood.” Alec let out a laugh, surprising himself. He didn’t think he could laugh anymore. “As I was saying, it will be your job to protect her if anything were to happen to me. Now, I know if I told you I was making this video, you’d laugh and say that nothing is going to happen but we both know how quickly things can change. When John passed, you took care of me. You pulled me out of the dark hole I found myself sinking into and helped me see how important my life was, especially for Max. I will never be able to thank you enough for all that you did for me during those days. I know that you’ll be there for Max whenever she needs you, which is why I want you to raise her as your daughter if something is to ever happen.” Alec shook his head at the screen, letting his tears resume.

“I want Max to know that she had two adoring people in her life who loved her more than they thought possible, but she’ll need a father. I can’t think of anyone better than you, Alec. But you do know me. I have a couple requests to go along with this.” Alec wiped at his tears, nodding at his best friend.

“One, I need you to start living again. I know that losing me is going to hurt. I know that you’re walking on a thin line right now and it needs to stop. If not for me, then for Max. I want you to take Izzy and Jace to that stupid nightclub Izzy and I used to drag you and John to tonight. Wear those black jeans that fit in all the right places and the shirt I bought you for your first day of school. You know, the navy button down with the white polka dots?” Alec rolled his eyes again, remembering the day she somehow convinced him to wear that shirt.

“I know you hated it, but I also know you literally can’t so no to me, especially now. Two, I want you to cherish each and every day with your family. I had no one growing up and your family took me in as their own. I want you to tell Izzy that I will miss our Wednesday morning coffee chats and our monthly window-shopping trips. I want you to tell Jace that I definitely cheated at Clue that time, but he really needed his ass handed to him. Most importantly, let them know that I learned everything I needed to know about family from them and it’s memories with them that I will cherish forever.” Lydia’s voice broke in the video, causing Alec to let out a soft sob.

“Lastly, I want you to find someone. I know you’re always saying that you don’t need anyone but Alec, someone deserves you. You have everything to give and when you find that person, maybe the walls around your heart will finally fall. You deserve everything that is good in the world, Alec Lightwood. I hope you and Maxine will find that everything. I love you, Alec, till the end of the world.”

With that, he watched her walk up to the camera, fumbling to turn it off. While he expected to see the screen go black, it kept recording, so Alec continued watching. He heard a slight cry and recognized it as Max’s immediately. He watched as Lydia made her way over to the crib behind her, cooing the small child as she picked her up in her arms. She was so small then, only a week old. Lydia rocked her back and forth, singing a lullaby softly.

“If anything were to happen to me, you’re going to have the best daddy, Max. Alec loves you so much, just as much as I do. He’s the reason we’re both still here today and I can’t thank him enough for it.” He heard a door slam, causing Lydia to jolt slightly. Her posture softened when someone walked into the room. Alec saw himself enter, holding out his arms instinctively for Max.

“How’s my baby girl doing?” He heard himself coo. He wrapped his arm around Lydia’s shoulder, pulling her to his side as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“She’s just woken up, waiting for her favorite person to come home.” She smiled up at him, causing Alec to sob at the sight. He’d remember that look on her face for the rest of his life, he was sure of it. It seemed like something caught her eye near the camera. She separated herself from Alec, walking over to it. The screen went black and Alec let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. A soft knock on the door a minute later pulled him out of his own head.

“Alec, can we come in?” It was Izzy. Alec was sure Jace was right behind her. He wiped the tears away from him face once again, sniffling hard to compose himself before sitting up straight in his chair.

“Yeah, Iz, come on in.” He turned towards the door as it opened, revealing his family behind it.

“Hey, are you ready to get going? We have to pick up Max from Clary’s place.” She spoke softly again. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the gentleness in her voice.

“Actually, can you call Clary? See if Jocelyn and Luke can watch Max for the night?” Izzy’s eyes widened slightly as she nodded. “Lydia made a request and it seems I can’t say no to it.” His eyes sparkled with humor for the first time in the weeks since Lydia passed.

“Yeah! Of course. Is Clary invited?” He nodded, taking out his own phone to check the time.

“You, Jace, Clary, and I are going to Lava tonight.” He didn’t think it was possible for Izzy’s eyes to widen any more. “It was Lydia’s idea…” He shrugged as if that was enough of an answer. It seemed to be for Izzy as she was already holding the phone up to her ear, squealing with Clary on her way out the door. Alec followed her, letting Jace rest a hand on his upper arm. 

“You okay, buddy?” Alec smiled slightly, nodding his head. 

“I will be. I’ve got Max to think about now.” At the sound of her name, both men smiled wider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! There's a few time jumps until we get to "present day" but I promise it's worth it!

Magnus Bane was very happy with where his life was. At this very moment he was in the club that Raphael owned, dancing with Catarina, while Simon lit up the stage with his band, Rock Solid Panda, and Ragnor was sitting at their booth, nursing a glass of pilsner. As usual Friday nights go, this definitely was one of them. The music faded and a round of applause erupted from the drunk clubgoers. There were shouts of “more” and hands waving in the air as Simon stepped up to the microphone. 

“Everyone, thank you so much. We’re Rock Solid Panda. Live long and prosper!” That last bit had his guitarist, Maureen, punching him in the shoulder before they ran off stage. Magnus grabbed Cat’s hand, pulling her towards the booth where Ragnor waited.

“They sounded pretty great tonight. Raphael wasn’t so sure about having live music, but the crowd seemed to love it,” Ragnor stated with a tight nod of his head. Magnus laughed, tossing a tequila shot back that Maia had sent over a few minutes prior. She definitely knew what he liked.

“When are we finally going to get you to dance with us Rag-snore?” Cat teased. Magnus let his eyes scan the club slowly, searching for a new dance partner. Not that he didn’t love dancing with Cat, but he knew that she and Ragnor would be lost in conversation for the next hour or so after a nickname like that was thrown around. 

His eyes wander until they see a small raven-haired woman in a skin-tight dress. As a bisexual man, he spent equal time admiring her body as well as her outfit choice. She was reaching towards someone’s back, a wide smile across her lips. Magnus assumed he was a boyfriend but when he turned, he could see the resemblance immediately. Both were incredibly easy on the eyes and Magnus couldn’t help the way his mouth watered at the sight in front of him. Mr. Tall Glass of Water shook the raven-haired girl’s hand away, pointing towards the bar. Magnus let his eyes follow the beautiful man as he walked over to said bar and tapped Maia on the shoulder. _Straight_ , Magnus thought with disdain. Magnus watched as he pointed over his shoulder towards an attractive man with blonde hair. _Wingman,_ Magnus thought happily. Maia shook her head, whispering into Alec’s ear. He assumed it was something along the lines of “I’m gay”. Mr. Tall Glass of Water’s eyes showed laughter as the blonde man’s dropped to his feet. He watched the beautiful man order what looked like 2 shots of vodka before walking back to his group. Magnus couldn’t help himself from letting his eyes linger on the man long enough for Raphael to notice.

“Dios mio, Magnus, you can’t eye fuck a guy without even knowing his name,” Raphael said, crossing his arms over his chest. Magnus chuckled lightly, tossing back the shot that Raphael had brought with him.

“Then I guess I better get his name.” Magnus took Raphael’s tone as a challenge as he sauntered over to the high-top table the three strangers had claimed. Before he had a chance to make it to them, he was pulled aside by Simon.

“How’d you like the show? Was it good? Do you think Raphael will have us back? Magnus? Are you even listening to me?” Magnus shook his head.

“Dear, I can’t answer those questions right now. I’ve got a hot guy to go find.” By the time his eyes scanned the dance floor once again, he lost sight of Mr. Tall Glass of Water. When he glanced over at the bar, he saw who he assumed was his sister and made a beeline towards her. “You are the prettiest girl in this room.” She turned towards him, grinning.

“I don’t know about that, but I’ll take the compliment. I’m Izzy,” she stated, holding out her hand to Magnus.

“Magnus. While in another life, we would have definitely left this club together, I’m actually looking for the man you were with earlier. Your brother, perhaps?” Izzy cocked her eyebrow, letting her eyes skim up and down Magnus. She had no shame and he appreciated her a little bit more because of it.

“Well, Magnus, this isn’t really my brother’s ‘thing’, so he left. I’d be happy to give him your number, though.” She held out her phone. Magnus let his disappointment show on his face but took the outstretch phone anyways.

“I appreciate it, Izzy. Have a great night,” he exclaimed. He pointed over at Maia, ushering her towards them. “Her next drink is on me.” He winked at Izzy before making his way back to Ragnor and Cat who were still arguing, much to no one’s surprise.

“Did you find him?” Raphael asked, sitting down in the seat beside Magnus.

“He left, but his lovely sister is going to give him my number,” he said hopefully. Raphael just raised his eyebrows, scanning the crowd with an owner’s eye.

* * *

For the next six months, Magnus forgot about Mr. Tall Glass of Water. He vaguely remembered that night in general as Maia was a bit heavy on the tequila shots, but he remembered the nickname he had given Izzy’s brother. In that six months, Magnus had started his third year of medical school. He was currently walking across campus to make it to his 9:00am class when his eyes caught the door to the coffee shop across the street opening. His heart stopped when he saw Mr. Tall Glass of Water walking out, two cups in hand. Magnus’s eyes moved back and forth between the building his class was in and the man walking down the street. Before he could make a decision, a classmate stopped him.

“Hey, Magnus, do you happen to have the last half of the lecture notes for last week? I spilled coffee on mine and can’t read half of what I wrote.” Magnus nodded, pulling his notes out of his bag and shoving them at the other student. He turned quickly, running in the direction Mr. Tall Glass of Water was walking. He ran down just far enough to see him hopping in a cab. A sigh escaped his lips as he watched the cab drive by, the beautiful man in the back seat never looking up from his lap. Magnus ran back into the coffee shop, cutting the line much to the other customer’s dismay.

“Hey, that guy who just left. Tall, handsome, beautiful hazel eyes, and a head of hair that looks like it’s never been brushed? Do you know him?” The barista looked up into his desperate eyes and smiled a bit.

“If you’re thinking of the same person I am, that’s Alec. Large black coffee with one sugar. I don’t know his last name, though.” Magnus sighed, smiling a little at the newly found name for Mr. Tall Glass of Water.

“Alec,” he sighed, mostly to himself as he rushed out of the coffee shop and over to his building again.

* * *

 

A few months later and Magnus still couldn’t get Mr. Tall Glass of Water, uh, Alec out of his mind. He wasn’t sure what the appeal was really. He was probably similar in height to Magnus but wider and fuller in all the best ways. His hair had been a mess both times he’d seen him which was a stark contrast to the always styled Magnus. But those eyes… He couldn’t seem to get them off of his mind. He told himself he really liked the lemon filled pastries at the coffee shop across from campus, but he really was there to catch a glimpse at Alec again. After a few weeks hitting the coffee shop every morning before class, he decided it was time to give it a rest.

Another 6 months passed, and Magnus was starting his final year of medical school. He worked so hard in hopes of becoming a pediatrician. Catarina’s daughter, Madzie, was his source of inspiration for this adventure and he knew he couldn’t let her down. Going into his final year, he found himself spending a lot more time than he imagined at the library on campus. He was in the middle of his pediatric clinical rotation and was constantly doing research to help his instructors and patients.

He had taken a liking to the small enclosed booth in the back of the library. No one really ever bothered him but at the booth, he couldn’t even really be seen. He was deep into one of his textbooks when he heard a beautiful voice speaking to his left. Because the booth was enclosed, he couldn’t see next to him.

“Izzy, I’m at the library now. Can’t you just…” The man sighed. Magnus heard a book closing rather abruptly. “You owe me coffee for a week, Iz. Black, one sugar. I will hold you to this.” At the sound of the familiar coffee order, Magnus knocked over his water bottle, drenching his textbook and his new jeans in the liquid. He backed from the booth quickly, leaning his head over to peak at the man next door. He caught a glimpse of the leather jacket and the unkempt hair and inhaled a bit louder than he should have. The man looked over his shoulder, scowling.

“Do you mind? I’m having a conversation here?” Magnus shook his head, kicking himself for making that kind of first impression. Since it didn’t seem like Alec was going anywhere, Magnus rushed to the bathroom, grabbing a bundle of paper towels. As he ran back to the booth to clean up, he saw Alec walking through the double doors and out of the library. Magnus groaned loudly, earning a piercing look from the librarian. He rolled his eyes and started sopping up the water. Obviously, things just weren’t meant to be with Mr. Tall Glass of Water.

* * *

 

Magnus had done it. Four years of premed, four years of medical school, and he was off to start his residency at one of the most prestigious hospitals in New York City under the best pediatric doctor on the East coast. He could not have been happier or prouder of himself. To celebrate, Raphael invited everyone to the club on a Friday night when Simon’s band was set to play. Magnus was eager to celebrate with the people he loved and who had supported him unconditionally throughout his adventure. After greeting Cat, Ragnor, Maia (who had the night off for once), and Simon, Magnus headed straight to the bar to mooch a free drink out of Raphael. He was about to order when he recognized the beautiful woman next to him.

“Izzy, right?” Her eyes widened slightly before she recognized the face in front of her.

“Hi! I met you here a while ago, didn’t I? I never got your name.” She smiled at him and Magnus knew they’d get along just fine if she was this friendly after almost 2 years of not seeing each other.

“Magnus. Magnus Bane. Recent graduate of medical school, which is why my good friend Raphael here is going to give us our next drinks for free, right buddy?” Magnus saw the eye roll before it happened, but Raphael poured the drinks anyways and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

“That’s pretty impressive. Boyfriend?” Izzy inquired, not so subtly, looking up at Magnus underneath her eyelashes. Magnus just laughed.

“Oh, no, my dear. Raphael is far too prickly for me. I have a type and unfortunately, he keeps getting away from me. You might know him.” Izzy raised her eyebrows, indicating she had no idea what Magnus was talking about. “I’ve seen your brother around. Alec, is it? He’s quite beautiful.” Izzy giggled into her drink.

“Talk about prickly. My brother isn’t exactly warm and fuzzy. How did you meet him?” She asked.

“Well, I can’t exactly say that I have met him. In my head, I’ve seen it happen plenty of times. The first time I saw him at this very club, when I watched him dash away from the coffee shop across my campus, when I embarrassed myself in front of him at the library, but we never seem to have a chance to introduce ourselves.” Magnus looked around, searching the darkened room for any sign of Mr. Tall Glass of Water. Izzy sensed what he was doing and shook her head.

“He’s at home. With his daughter.” Izzy waited a beat to see if Magnus’s face would change at her words. It didn’t so she kept going. “Clubs aren’t really his thing, plus Maxine has been sick for a few days.” Magnus nodded his head.

“What does she have? Cough, sore throat, fever?” Izzy looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

“Are you stalking my brother?” She asked seriously, causing Magnus to choke on his drink just a little bit.

“No! I, uh, I just graduated medical school and I start work next week at a pediatric office. My boss informed me that a sickness has been going around and that I better prepare myself for those symptoms come Monday. It was just an educated guess.” He was quick to explain himself but chuckled softly when he saw the soft smile on Izzy’s face.

“I’m messing with you, Magnus. Any advice on how to get rid of it?” She asked hopefully, downing the rest of her drink.

“Fluids and rest, my dear. But if the fever is over 102, have him bring her to her pediatrician. This cold seems to be turning into something serious pretty quick in some kids. Better safe than sorry, you know?” He felt the pride burst through his body at giving his first piece of medical advice as a graduated student.

“I’ll be sure to tell him that. And Magnus, if you run into him again, get his number. I think you’re exactly what he needs.” She patted his arm before turning back to her group of friends. Magnus threw back the rest of his drink just as Raphael brought him over another shot.

“You’re paying for this one, Bane.” He grumbled, sliding the shot across the bar. Magnus threw the shot back, throwing some cash on the bar before making his way back over to his friends.

He blamed it on the liquor that his thoughts kept wandering back to the mysterious single father.

* * *

 

Monday morning came with an overly tired Magnus, having not gotten enough sleep the night before out of nerves and excitement. He knew he had the skills to begin his first day as a pediatrician, but his pesky thoughts kept him up half the night. Walking into his kitchen at 6:00am, he blessed the timed coffee maker which had already begun it’s work at churning up his morning life saver. Magnus sat at the bar in his kitchen, swirling cream and sugar into his coffee while reading the morning paper. His eyes kept glancing at the microwave clock, and he couldn’t focus on the words in front of him. He was ready to start his first day. He took his time picking out the perfect first day outfit, only to remember that he’d most likely receive the cliched white coat to wear over it once he got to his office. He made his lunch for the day and then remembered that his boss had promised to pay for lunch for his first day. When he didn’t have anything left to do, he made his way out the door, blowing a kiss to his cat, Chairman Meow, on the way out.

Magnus decided on a brisk walk for his first day as he couldn’t wait any longer to leave. He would be early by nearly 30 minutes if he took a cab or the subway. He took this time to take in the sights of the city. Many people called Brooklyn home, but to Magnus, it was more than that. He grew up lonely, never having a family to keep him company. The city had been his family. When he was 18, he moved out of his final foster home and took the city by storm. It helped that he had Ragnor and Catarina to take care of him when he’d made that decision. 

He’d met Ragnor at the children’s home he’d been placed in. Ragnor thought he wanted to make a difference in children’s lives and realized quickly that a lot of the kids in that home weren’t looking for someone to do just that. Except for Magnus. They latched on to each other from day one. Ragnor even helped place him with the foster family he was with from ages 15 to 18. After he’d moved out, Ragnor helped him find his apartment in Brooklyn, apply to medical school, and even helped pay his tuition after his first book hit the best sellers list.

He’d met Catarina at one of the foster homes he stayed in. Her biological parents were foster parents to Magnus and one other child when he was 6 until he turned 10. While they didn’t want to give Magnus up, they were having another child and four was just too much for them. Cat had always stayed in touch with him through letters and email. When she turned 24, she applied to be a foster parent. That’s how Madzie came into the picture. Magnus couldn’t think of a more perfect match when it came to the two.

His surrogate family was all he needed to get him through each and every day, especially ones like this, where all his dreams were starting to come true. 

He stepped in front of the office building, glancing at his watch to see he was only about 15 minutes early. Nodding his head, he straightened his tie and pushed his way inside the doors to his new home away from home. He couldn’t pry the grin off of his lips even if he tried to. The office was just as cute as he remembered it. There were superheroes lining one wall, making sure everyone knew to stay updated on their vaccinations. There were princesses on another reminding every child how special and royal they were. He walked to the front desk and smiled at the receptionist. He remembered her from his initial interview.

“Magnus! Or should I say Dr. Bane?! We’re so happy to have you here.” She was grinning about as wide as Magnus was.

“Thanks so much, Tammy. I can’t wait to get started.” He waved his hand towards the door as she unlocked it from the inside.

“Dr. Rey is in the break room waiting for you. You’ve got your first patients at 8:00am. Twins in for their second checkup. Cutest things you’ll ever see I tell you.” She winked at him, pointing towards the back. Magnus made his way, stopping to say hello to some of the nurses and medical assistants he had the pleasure of meeting during his interview process. When he made it to the back, Dr. Rey was waiting for him just as Tammy said.

“Dr. Bane, what a pleasure to have you here. Are you ready for your first day?” Magnus smiled, shaking the hand presented to him with a firm grip, hoping to keep a good impression on his new boss.

“I am so ready, Dr. Rey. Tammy said we have some patients coming in first thing?” Dr. Rey nodded, showing his to exam room 3.

“Say hello to your new workspace, Magnus. You’ll take patients in here. I’ll accompany you for the first couple weeks and after that, you’ll take on a more independent role, only using me as an advisor if you need it.” Magnus nodded, trying to hold in his own excitement. There was a buzz from Dr. Rey’s belt loops, indicating a page. “Our first patients have arrived. Are you ready, Dr. Bane?” Magnus just nodded, wringing his hands together nervously.

* * *

 

The morning had gone swimmingly if Magnus had to say so himself. He’d helped the twins, Abby and Morgan, receive their four-month vaccinations, helped little Ricky with an ear infection, and sent Becca for an ortho consultation for the pain in her ankle. After Dr. Rey took him down to the cafeteria for lunch, he was called away by his husband for a small emergency.

“Dr. Bane, the next patient is having those symptoms I told you about with a fever above 102 last night. I’ll let you handle this one while I talk my husband down from this episode. marriage is beautiful but man is it stressful.” Magnus nodded, eyes wide. He hadn’t expected to be able to take a patient on his own on day one, but he was excited for the chance. He stopped outside the door, took a deep breath in, and grabbed the clipboard. Before he could read the names, he walked into the room, eyes still on the board in front of him.

“Hello, I’m Ma-Dr. Bane. You must be…” He looked up from the clipboard, nearly dropping it at the sight in front of him. Mr. Tall Glass of Water was in the chair across from the patient table, looking up at Magnus with expectant eyes. “Uh… You…” Alec glanced over at his daughter who was happily playing with her stuffed elephant on the table.

“Me?” He replied back, confusion lacing his voice. “I’m Alexander Lightwood. Alec. And this is Maxine.” When Magnus didn’t respond, Alec peaked towards the door. “You’re not Dr. Rey…” Magnus shook his head, taking another deep breath.

“Dr. Rey had to take an emergent call, but I’m Dr. Bane. I will fill in until he’s done.” He figured his best bet was to turn his attention over to the adorable child sitting on the table. “Hi there, Maxine,” he stated after glancing at the clipboard. “I’m Dr. Bane. You haven’t been feeling too good, have you?” He brushed her hair back from her eyes as she shook her head, cuddling her stuffed elephant a little closer to her. “I have to take a look in your throat, nose, and ears now.” She shook her head a bit more violently, glancing over at her father. Alec sighed, standing up and walking over to her.

“Max, Dr. Bane is going to be really careful, okay? He’s not going to hurt you, he wants to make you feel better.” Magnus nodded, noting her grip on the elephant become even stronger.

“How about this, Max? Can I call you that?” She nodded. “Why don’t I show you what I’m going to do on your elephant friend here? What’s his name?” She sniffled softly, peaking up at Magnus from underneath her eyelashes.

“Hathi,” she replied softly. Magnus chuckled softly.

“Like the Jungle Book, right?” She smiled as he realized the connection, nodding her head with a bit more enthusiasm. “Well, Hathi, I’m just going to check you out, okay?” He was speaking to the stuffed elephant now, letting his scope probe into its ears, mouth, and nose. There was a small giggle above him as Maxine relaxed. “See, that wasn’t so bad! What about you, Max? Can I check you out now?” She nodded, swiping the back of her hand across her nose.

“Guess so.” She opened her mouth as Magnus lightly grasped her chin.

“Now, say ahhhhh for me.” She did as she was told while Magnus examined her throat. He made mental notes of the condition before moving on to her nose and ears. When he was done, he gave her arm a small squeeze before daring to look back at her father.

“So, is she okay?” Magnus could see the apprehension in Alec’s eyes and it made his stomach lurch just a little bit. Out of habit, he raised his hand to rest it on the father’s bicep gently.

“She’s okay. I would say it’s pretty likely she has strep. I’ll need to take a swab to be sure.” Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus wasn’t sure if it was at the touch or the thought of his daughter having strep. He went to the counter, grabbing what he needed for a strep test before turning back to the little family. He moved his attention to the little girl, grabbing onto her hand lightly. “I’m going to have to use this long que-tip here to swab the back of your throat. Are you going to be a super strong superhero for me?”

“O-Okay. It hurt?” Magnus winced at the question. He’d been taught not to lie to children as much as he might want to.

“It doesn’t hurt, per se, but it can be uncomfortable.” He grabbed the mirror from the counter behind him and had her open her mouth. “See that dangly thing in the back of your throat? That controls when you gag. When put the que-tip back there, you’ll want to gag, and it’ll make your tummy and throat hurt a little.” He noticed the panic in her eyes before she covered her mouth with Hathi. She shook her head, small tears welling in the corner of her eyes. Alec sighed, removing the elephant from her mouth.

“Honey, we have to do this if you want to get better. It’s not a big deal. Why don’t I do it?” He said without hesitation. Magnus could feel the love he had for his daughter as this was one of the most uncomfortable tests in his mind. Alec glanced at the doctor, raising his eyebrows as if to ask permission.

“We can do that, if you’re sure.” Alec nodded, giving Magnus the confirmation he needed to grab another strep kit from the counter. Moving very carefully, Magnus walked back over to the man in front of him and held his chin in his hand. He wasn’t expecting to get this close to Alec in such a short amount of time, but he’d take it. “1, 2, 3…” He swabbed the back of Alec’s throat, noting the lack of a gag. He quickly brushed that thought aside and put the que-tip back in the kit. Alec coughed a bit, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Magnus was sure both of them had noticed the lack of a gag.

“How come you not gag, Daddy?” Magnus coughed to cover up his laughter which caused Alec to blush even more. Apparently, the question caught Alec off guard as he didn’t come up with an answer quick enough. “Used to having throat que-tipped?” Magnus couldn’t help the laugh this time.

“Adults get used to this test pretty easily, especially if they’re prone to strep throat like your daddy here,” Magnus responded easily. This gave Alec enough time to control his blush and run his hands over his face.

“Dr. Bane, don’t you think it’s time for Max’s test now?” He said quickly, letting his fingers rest on Maxine’s shoulder.

“I do. Open wide, Max. I’ll be quick, I promise.” She nodded, opening her mouth and shutting her eyes tight. “1, 2, 3…” Magnus finished the swab quickly, grabbing some tissues from behind him when Maxine’s eyes started to water. “You did so good, honey. Why don’t you go to the front desk with Ms. Tammy and pick out a sticker?” Maxine nodded quickly, looking at her father for approval. Once she had it, she ran out the door.

“Thank you… For uh, being so good with her,” Alec said softly, his hand now resting on the back of his neck. There was still a bit of a blush on his cheeks which Magnus decided was the most adorable thing he’d seen today. And he’d seen four month old twins.

“It’s my job, but you’re welcome.” Magnus smirked at Alec before deciding to tease him a bit. “I’ve got to hand it to you, it’s not every day I have a handsome man in my office who doesn’t gag when I have something down his throat.” The blush on Alec’s cheeks deepened, spreading down to his neck.

“I-uh-I don’t know… how to explain that…” He chuckled, stuttering out the words. “I mean, Max wasn’t wrong. I’m used to things being in my throat.” The words came out before he could stop them. Magnus knew he didn’t mean to say them by the wide-eyed stare he was now receiving. “Not that I do that, uh, often or I mean I do but not…” Alec stopped speaking at Magnus’s laughter.

“Alec, you don’t have to explain. Or if you want to explain, we should do it outside of my workplace.” Alec nodded, letting the hand on the back of his neck rub against his thigh now, clearly a tick brought on by his embarrassment.

“I should, get to Max…” Magnus turned back towards his computer, printing out the paperwork for the appointment.

“I’ve prescribed a 10-day antibiotic for Max. Her fever should go down within 24 hours and the rest of the symptoms should be gone within the week. If not, call the office and have her come in again.” Alec nodded, taking the form away from him. Before he could do so, Magnus pulled it back, writing something on the bottom. “I’ve also included my own personal cell… in case you want to explain more about your gag reflex.” Alec couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled from his throat, grabbing the paper quickly and turning to leave the office. In his haste, he ran into Dr. Rey.

“Alec! How’d your appointment go with Dr. Bane?” The blush that had finally started to settle crept back up his neck.

“He’s a… great doctor. He was great with Max. Strep. He, uh, prescribed antibiotics for strep.” He waved the paper in front of his as if to prove something before Max ran back down the hallway.

“Daddy, Ms. Tammy gave me Wonder Woman and Hathi got Captain Merica,” she exclaimed excitedly. Alec picked her up, turning to wave goodbye to the two doctors behind them. “Bye Dr. Rey! Bye, Dr. Bane! Thank you for my medicine!” Magnus smiled at her, giving them both one last wave. He definitely didn’t watch Alec walk out the door. And he definitely didn’t see Alec take one more glance behind him before they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! They finally meet after years of Magnus pining. As always, please feel free to comment and leave kudos for me. Also, you can yell at me on archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling bonding, text flirting, and preparation for date #1!

Alec stared at the card in front of him. The phone number underlined was practically screaming at him to dial it. His thumb pressed the digits on his phone, but he couldn’t hit the call button just yet. He heard a small shrill and giggle and rolled his eyes while putting his phone down.

“Izzy, what are you doing to her?” He walked into the living room where his daughter and sister were conspicuously looking anywhere but the knocked over blocks on the floor. “You’re going to have to clean those up whether you see them or not.” He joked, picking up Maxine and blowing a raspberry on her stomach.

He’d gotten used to his new role as a father. Lydia’s death didn’t hurt any less but seeing the light in Maxine’s eyes reminded him of her every day. He’d had three years of practice being a father to Max and he loved every minute of it. Her laugh and bright eyes made him smile even in the darkest moments. He also had the support of his sister almost every day.

“We’ll pick up the blocks, daddy.” Izzy’s tone was edging on sarcastic which had Alec rolling his eyes again. Izzy had never picture Alec as a father to anyone but her. Their parents were never there as children and Alec had always been the one to take care of her. Now, seeing him with Maxine, she couldn’t imagine him not having her.

“Want to play with Auntie Izzy more, please!” Max drawled out the please, a gigantic smile spread across her face. At 3 years old, she was starting to understand what she could do to make Alec say yes to anything.

“I see you’re feeling better, little one. Is the medicine helping?” Max nodded, stacking the blocks up again on Izzy’s leg.

“Dr. Bane made me feel better. Like him. Can I make him a card?” Alec cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with Izzy hoping to conceal his feelings for the doctor.

“Dr. Bane? What happened to Dr. Rey?” Max took it upon herself to answer for Alec.

“Dr. Rey had ‘mergency. Dr. Bane que-tipped daddy’s throat! And gave me throat medicine!” Alec felt the blush rise on his cheek at the memory, clearing his throat.

“Okay, Max, why don’t you put away the blocks and get ready for your nap.” Max whined a bit but started doing as she was told. Alec walked over to the tiny kitchen in his apartment, Izzy following closely behind.

“Dr. Bane swabbed your throat? What, with his tongue?” Alec turned abruptly, rubbing his hand on his thigh.

“Max was scared of the strep test, so he did it on me first. I didn’t gag and it was embarrassing, and he gave me his number and I don’t know what to do.” The words escaped his lips faster than he would have liked. Izzy smirked, tilting her head to the side to examine her brothers face.

“You like him.” It wasn’t a question, but Alec answered anyways.

“He was really good with Max and very… unique.” He subconsciously took the card out of his pocket, flicking it around with his fingers. Izzy eyed it before snatching it out of his hands. She ran over to where Max was finishing her chore, hiding behind her. “You can’t use Max as a shield! That’s unfair. Give me the card, Iz.” The impatience was clear in his voice.

“I’m just going to text him. Magnus. Magnus Bane. Oh, this is too good.” She inputted the number into her phone, letting it ring a few times before tossing it at Alec. He held it to his ear and was about to hang up when he heard the familiar voice on the end.

“This is Magnus.” Alec looked from the phone to Izzy a few times before clearing his throat. “Hello?” The voice said again.

“Um, hi. This is uh… Alec. Lightwood. You gave me your number earlier today.” He waved his hands at Izzy, widening his eyes at how stupid he sounded. “Technically, this is my sister’s phone, though. So yeah…” He let his voice trail off, Izzy laughing at him from behind his daughter.

“Hi, Alexander.” Alec practically shivered at the sound of his full name coming from Magnus’ lips. “I was hoping you’d call. But I’m guessing your sister made the decision for you?” He was chuckling through his words, causing Alec to sigh.

“I wanted to call. I’m just not good at… this.” He sat down on the couch, clutching the phone to his ear. Another chuckle escaped Magnus and Alec thought about how much he wanted to hear him laugh in person.

“What about this? Friday night my friends and I are celebrating my first week at the office with a night out at Lava. I know you’re not super into clubbing, but I’d love to see you there. Bring your wonderful sister as well.” Alec cleared his throat again, nodding. Izzy smacked his arm, reminding him that he was on the phone.

“Yes. Yeah, that would be. Yeah. Let me make sure I can find a sitter for Max.” He was already spinning through the list in his head.

“What, you don’t want to bring her? I heard clubs are great for kids her age!” Alec could hear his smile through the phone and let out a laugh himself.

“Maybe when she’s six,” he responded, relaxing his body into the couch. The tiny bit of banter had him really excited for the prospect of Friday night. “I think Izzy probably wants her phone back, so I’ll, uh, text you. With my phone this time.” He couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face.

“That sounds wonderful, Alexander. I look forward to hearing from you. I’ll let you know some more details about Friday when I have them.”

“Sounds good. Uh, bye, Magnus.” He had to work on completing full sentences before Friday, that much he was sure of.

“Goodbye, Alexander. Goodbye to you, too, Isabelle.” Alec heard the phone click and tossed it back to his sister, glaring.

“Oh, c’mon. I just got you a date.” She wiggled her eyebrows, pulling a sleepy Maxine further into her lap.

“Daddy, like Dr. Bane. Made me feel better. Make you feel better, too.” Her eyes shut and Alec felt his heart break a little bit. Max was more intuitive than he would have asked for in a child. She knew that Alec wasn’t happy, and he wanted to shield her from that as much as possible. He smiled sadly at Izzy as she got up to tuck Maxine to bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest, letting his forehead rest on them.

Lydia had asked him to do three things when she died. He’d gone to that stupid club the first night and stayed until he couldn’t see any longer from the alcohol running through his system. He liked to think that he had always cherished his family, which was his second wish. He talked to Jace and Izzy on the phone or in person every single day. He made sure to wake Maxine up with a kiss on the forehead and tuck her into bed with the same. He reconnected with his parents when she passed away. They didn’t accept everything about him, but at least he was trying. The only thing he hadn’t accomplished was finding someone.

It wasn’t as though he was closing himself off, he just had a lot on his plate. Between work and Maxine, he didn’t exactly have an overwhelming amount of time to socialize. Sure, Izzy attempted to get him to go out with her new boyfriend and Clary had always asked him to tag along to the club her “friend” worked at. But he had Max to think about and spreadsheets to calculate.

“What are you thinking about, big brother?” Izzy entered his thoughts by plopping down on the couch next to him. Her hand found its way to his knee, squeezing lightly in quiet support.

“Lydia…” He answered truthfully. Izzy face dropped slightly. “Do you think I’ve closed myself off to people?” He asked, turning his head to gauge Izzy’s reaction. She looked away from him for a second in thought.

“I think that you don’t allow yourself to think about anything besides Maxine. That makes you a wonderful father. But it also makes it hard for you to engage in a future that she needs.” She scooted closer, moving his arm so it was around her shoulders. “Lydia wanted you to find people who would appreciate you for who you are and how she saw you. Of course, caring for Maxine should come before that, but it doesn’t have to be all you see in life. Magnus could be a good thing, Alec.” He sighed, pulling her closer.

“When Lydia died, I feel like a part of me died with her. I don’t know how to get that part back.” It wasn’t often that he opened up, but Izzy was his person. She understood everything he had gone through and somehow made everything more positive. He wasn’t sure he could every repay her for that.

“She would have wanted you to find all of yourself, Alec. Going out on Friday may be a start in doing that. For her and yourself.” He nodded slowly, letting his head rest on top of hers. They sat there is silence for a few moments, breathing in each other’s company. “I love you, Alec. You’ve got a lot of people who want you to be happy. Including Maxine, who is scarily intuitive for her age.” Alec let out a much-needed laugh, removing his arm from his sister.

“She’s so much like Lydia, it’s scary.” He pushed himself off the couch, rubbing his hands on his thighs. “You sure you don’t mind watching her while I check on the shop?” Izzy shook her head, letting her legs take over the spot Alec was in.

“Go. We’ll be fine.” He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, letting his hand run through her hair.

“Thanks, Iz. For everything.” She just nodded, taking her phone out and waving him off.

* * *

Alec opened Lydia’s Legacy one year after her death. While in business school, both of them had the dream of opening their own shop for local artists. It was something Lydia was passionate about and in her death, Alec made it his mission to keep her dream alive. They’ve been open for two years now, with Clary managing when Alec wasn’t able to. Alec didn’t know the first thing about artists which was why he pulled in Clary as his manager. Her art was displayed in the window along with a few of Lydia’s paintings that were not for sale. He paused in front of the store, staring up at the sign before making his way inside. The bell chimed, alerting Clary that there was a customer.

“Alec! I wasn’t expecting you today.” She said, putting aside her charcoal and canvas. He encouraged Clary to work on her art while she manned the shop. It made her happy and seemed to make customers more apt to buy something.

“Hey, Clary. Izzy volunteered to watch Max for a couple hours so I could start balancing for this week.” He took off his coat and threw it across the bench behind the counter. He took a quick glance at what she was working on and smiled widely.

“Is that Max?” Clary nodded, flipping the page so he couldn’t see more.

“It’s for her birthday. I wanted to make something special for her.” Alec patted her shoulder in a friendly gesture. He and Clary didn’t always see eye to eye, but their friendship was becoming very special to him.

“She’ll love it, I’m sure.” When the bell chimed again, signaling a new customer, Alec went to the back office to boot up his computer. He didn’t mind this part of the job. He could hide himself away and not have to deal with people. He thought that maybe this was what Izzy was talking about. His phone chimed his text tone and he looked down quickly, assuming Izzy was giving him an update on Max. An unfamiliar number popped up, so he opened it.

_Hey gorgeous. You never texted me, so I had Isabelle give me your number. I hope that’s okay._

Alec smiled softly, rereading the message. The word gorgeous seemed to jump out at him. He’d never considered himself good looking no matter what his family and friends told him. He wasn’t the first person you’d spot in a bar or someone you’d take a second glance at. He was just… ordinary. Magnus was anything but. He typed out a reply, looking it over one too many times before sending it.

_Hi Magnus. I meant to text you. I just got to my store so I’m working on boring spreadsheets. I’d much rather be talking to you._

He was happy with that reply. His sister always told him he was an overthinker and while that may be true, he never said anything he didn’t mean. His phone chimed again, and he picked it up embarrassingly quick.

_Aren’t you a smooth talker ;) I just finished with my last patient for the day and am enjoying my wonderful walk home._

Before Alec had a chance to respond, his phone chimed again.

_My friends and I are planning to meet up at 9 at Lava. We have a table that Raphael (he’s the owner) usually saves for us. How many should I say are coming with you?_

Alec thought it over before making his way back out to Clary. She had just finished checking out a customer, a bright smile covering her face.

“Friday night at 9. I’m meeting with a… friend of mine at Lava and he wants me to invite some people. Are you interested?” Clary’s eyes brightened.

“Yes! I was planning on being there anyways. Maia, the girl I was telling you about, works there and wants me to meet her friends.” There was a faint blush on her pale skin causing Alec to smirk.

“Well, I’ll tell Magnus you’re interested.” Her eyes widened slightly as she grabbed his arm.

“Magnus Bane? That’s so funny! He’s one of the friends Maia wants me to meet.” He laughed, shrugging at Clary’s touch.

“Small world.” He took a second to respond back to Magnus.

_It’ll probably be me, my sister, and my brother, Jace. Clary usually comes with us as well but apparently you already have a spot for her._

He put his phone down on the desk as he walked back to his computer. He told himself no more distractions as he started working on balancing for that week. The business was doing pretty okay. He only had himself, Clary, and another part time employee on the list, but he felt confident in the success. He glanced at his phone a few times before shaking his head and rolling his eyes at himself. He barely knew this guy and he was already distracted by him. When his phone finally chimed, he forced himself to finish the spreadsheet before checking.

_Maia’s Clary? Seems like we run with the same crowd, Alexander. I’m really looking forward to seeing you again in a less professional capacity._

Alec felt his cheeks pink and the smile overtake his face. He cleared his throat and looking around to make sure no one was seeing him like this. He couldn’t wait to see Magnus again either.

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. Magnus could not have been happier with how his first week went. Dr. Rey made it a point to tell him how impressed he was with his work. At lunch time on Friday, he decided to explore the local shops near his office. He wandered into the café he used to frequent as a student and chuckled a bit at the memory of waiting here for the mysterious Alec to show up. He ordered his usual and grabbed a table near the window, letting his mind wander until a soft throat clear brought him out of his thoughts. A grin overtook his face immediately.

“Isabelle!” He exclaimed, gesturing to the chair in front of him. She took a seat, fiddling with the lid of her coffee.

“Hi, Magnus. I’m excited for tonight! I can’t believe you got Alec to go out on a Friday night.” She took a sip, her eyes peaking at Magnus over the cup.

“Is that… unusual?” He didn’t want to push any boundaries but was starting to believe Izzy didn’t have any.

“We’ve been trying to get him to go out for the past few weeks. Things with his store are picking up and he’s always made some work or Max excuse. He actually asked Clary’s parents to watch Max tonight and invited me over to pick out an outfit.” She could barely contain her excitement at the prospect as her foot tapped a beat under the table. Magnus let out a chuckle.

“I could have guessed he needed some help in that department. You’re joining us as well, right?” She blushed a bit, pushing her coffee aside.

“I was already planning on it. I’ve been casually seeing Simon. Lewis.” Magnus’ eyes widened and another laugh left his lips. Izzy tried to contain the offended look on her face. Sensing the tension, Magnus grabbed her hand.

“Simon calls you ‘the girl who’s way out of his league’ when he talks about you. He hasn’t even mentioned your name because he’s so nervous about you.” Izzy rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee.

“I thought he just didn’t want me to meet his friends! He thinks I’m out of his league?” She blushed a little which Magnus found incredibly endearing.

“He does. I think you two will be adorable together!” He patted her hand before letting his go back to his coffee. “Speaking of adorable, how’s your brother doing?” Izzy laughed, throwing her head back.

“Oh, god, you’re going to ruin him, aren’t you?” Magnus shrugged, letting his smile grow on his face. He checked the time before pushing out his chair.

“I’ve got to finish my shift at the office, but I’ll see you tonight?” Izzy nodded, standing up to hug Magnus much to his surprise. He could see the resemblance in the siblings, but he couldn’t help but admire the differences in personalities. “Bye, darling!” He exclaimed before making his way back to the office.

* * *

Alec was a wreck. He’d already packed Maxine’s overnight bag which included enough for 3 nights, but it was better safe than sorry. He threw Hathi in haphazardly, not noticing when he rolled under the dresser. Izzy was currently laying out a few outfits on his bed and he cursed himself for ever giving her this kind of power.

“Alec, Max will be fine. Come pick out what to wear!” He pointed at one of the outfits, still looking around for Maxine’s favorite blanket. “You didn’t even look!” She grabbed the pink blanket, tossing it at Alec’s face. He caught it and shoved it in the bag next to his daughter.

“Daddy, you gonna have fun?” She was swinging her legs off the edge of the bed, sucking on the lollipop Izzy had given her a few minutes prior.

“Yeah, Max. I’m going out to have fun and maybe strangle your Auntie Izzy in the process. I haven’t decided yet.” The glare Izzy shot him caused him to roll his eyes. He took a second to stop and actually look at the outfits. He grabbed the white t-shirt and black jeans before making his way to the bathroom.

“Wear that with the leather jacket!” Alec peaked his head out as he pulled on the jeans. They were definitely a size too small, but he let it slide. He checked his hair in the mirror one last time opting to run damp hands through it a few times and calling it all set. Izzy wolf whistled at him when he walked out of the bathroom, Max doing her best impersonation.

“Daddy, you’re handsome!” He kissed her forehead lightly, pinching her cheek with one hand and grabbing the leather jacket with the other.

“You’re just saying that because Auntie Izzy told you to.” He winked at her before turning towards his sister. “Am I Izzy approved?” He spun quickly, careful not to trip over Max’s overnight bag in the process. Izzy gave an exuberant thumbs up and grabbed the bag from Alec.

“C’mon little one. It’s time to go see Aunt Joc and Uncle Luke!” Max let out a squeal, grabbing onto Izzy’s hand tightly.

“Daddy, time to go!” She ran to the door, trying her hardest to turn the knob and letting out a small sigh as she failed. Alec laughed softly, checking to be sure he had everything. Keys, wallet, overnight bag, check.

“Beautiful ladies first,” he said as he opened the door for his daughter and sister. It was moments like these he remembered how lucky he was to have each of them in his life. He shut and locked the door behind him, taking one more deep breath in before starting the walk towards Jocelyn and Luke’s house. Izzy broke him out of his thoughts by nudging her shoulder on his.

“So,” she drawled out, making sure Max was out of ear shot. “Are you excited to see Magnus tonight?” The grin that overtook her face made Alec’s cheek darken just a shade.

“I’m excited to meet new people and have a few drinks. Magnus is… something extra.” He nudged his shoulder on Izzy’s a bit rougher, knocking her into someone walking next to them. Alec laughed, never taking his eyes off the girl in front of them. Max skipped along the sidewalk, taking in the sights of New York like she didn’t grow up here. He thought about moving them to a small town, somewhere where Max could have a backyard and go to school with the same people until she graduated. New York was home. It reminded him of all the good times he had with Lydia and he wanted her daughter, his daughter, to see where her happiness was.

“Max’s birthday is in a few months. Have you got anything planned?” Izzy wrapped her arm through his as Max slowed herself down at the mention of her name.

“Yeah, daddy. Birthday party?” Her eyes widened in hope. His girl did love a good party. “I want Lillian and Hannah and Elisha and…” Alec interrupted her with a finger to her lips.

“We’ll plan a party for all your school friends, Maxy. It’s still a few months away, though.” He glared a pointed look at Izzy for bringing up Max’s favorite time of year before picking his daughter up and resting her on his hip. “Okay, rules for overnight!” Max groaned at the topic, rolling her eyes. She looked so much like Alec in that moment, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Sleep when they tell me to. No throwing fits. Call daddy if ‘mergency.” He nodded his head, placing a gentle kiss on her hair before settling her back on the ground on the stoop in from of Luke and Jocelyn’s house. He stared up at the house, checking the time on his watch while Izzy knocked at the door. Luke answered with a wide grin on his face and a crown on his head.

“Did I hear that Princess Maxine was gracing us with her presence tonight?” He shot a quick smile at Izzy and Alec as a “hello” before picking Max up into his arms.

“Silly, Uncle Luke, I’m Queen Maxine. Sounds better.” She snatched the crown off his head, sneaking a glance at her father. “Bye!” She squirmed her body telling Luke to let her down before rushing into the house. Alec pouted at Luke and looked from him to Izzy and back.

“She… What?” He was embarrassed to admit the little bit of hurt that flowed through his chest at being brushed off so easily. Luke and Izzy just laughed at him.

“We’ll bring her back in one piece tomorrow. Promise.” He took the overnight bag from Alec, shooing them out the door. Alec checked his watch again. They had a half hour to get to the club if they wanted to be there on time.

“Big brother, if we walk, we’ll be there perfectly on time, just how you like it.” She linked her arm through his again, pulling it when his long strides overtook hers. He breathed the city air deep into his lungs and prepared himself for Magnus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is their first date and I'm so excited for you guys to read it!


	4. Chapter 4

Alec could feel the music at Lava pumping through his body the minute they entered. He could tell everyone he didn’t like to go clubbing, but he’d know the truth. He loved the feel of the bass beating under his feet. He loved the light headedness that came with a few drinks. He loved the closeness of dancing with a stranger. But he would never tell anyone that. Especially Izzy. He glanced over at her when she grasped his hand, motioning towards the bar. Once they were close enough, they kept their eyes peeled for the table Magnus had mentioned when texting with him. Alec felt the hand on the small of his back before he saw Izzy’s eyes light up.

“Magnus!” Her shrill could barely be heard over the music, but Magnus chuckled anyways.

“Isabelle, you look beautiful tonight,” he complimented, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He turned to Alec, his hand never leaving the small of his back. “You look ravishing. I assume this was Isabelle’s doing?” Alec rolled his eyes and blushed lightly at the words.

“I can dress myself. But yes, Isabelle _suggested_ I wear this.” The emphasis on ‘suggested’ was heavy, dragging a laugh from Magnus’ lips. Alec smiled triumphantly, beaming down at Magnus. He hadn’t really noticed before how beautiful Magnus’ eyes were. They had a golden hue to them that almost seemed unnatural. He tried to hide the smile lines next to his eyes with makeup. Alec made it his new mission to make sure everyone saw them whenever they could. He must’ve been staring at Magnus for longer than he thought because Izzy cleared her throat loudly, startling both men out of their trance.

“Okay, that was really cute. Want to show us to that table your friend saved?” Magnus nodded, looping one arm through Izzy’s and the other through Alec’s. He led them over to a group, Izzy immediately grinning at Simon. She sat down next to him, kissing his cheek chastely. Alec assumed it was for his benefit and he definitely appreciated the sentiment. He tried not to notice the coldness he felt when Magnus walked over to take a seat next to a very studious looking guy. Simon stood up, leaning over the table the best he could.

“Hi, Alec! I’m Simon. Izzy’s boy…friend?” He turned to her as if to check, causing her to laugh into the drink that had appeared in front of her. She nodded, pulling Alec down next to her.

“This is the Simon I’ve been trying to get you to meet for weeks, big brother. He’s something special.” She grinned at him once again, leaning in to nuzzle her nose against his cheek. The blush on his cheeks was from equal parts embarrassment and fear of public affection in front of Alec.

“Our Sheldon is the resident nerd and Izzy is way out his league, right darling?” Simon flung an olive from his drink at Magnus. It was promptly caught and eaten by the studious looking guy. Magnus stood up and made his way to the seat next to Alec. Before he sat, he rested his hand on Alec’s shoulder, Alec almost basking at the contact. “Since Simon doesn’t seem to want to do it, I’ll introduce our guests. This is Isabelle, formerly known as ‘the girl who’s way out of his league’. And her brother, Alexander. Siblings, this is Ragnor, Catarina, and Raphael.”

“Alec. I, uh, prefer Alec.” They all said their brief hello’s before Cat excused herself for the next drink run. Magnus finally took the seat beside Alec. He leaned his shoulder into Alec’s slightly, turning his head to his lips were breath away from his ear. Alec held back a shiver.

“I think I like Alexander. Is that okay?” Alec nodded slowly, reaching for the drink Cat had placed in front of him.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I got Magnus’ favorite.” She set both his and Magnus’ drinks down, whispering something in Magnus’ ear that made him laugh. The kind where you throw your head back and clutch your chest. He did it beautifully. Alec raised an eyebrow at him, taking a sip of the incredibly strong drink in front of him.

“I like your laugh.” Alec let the words slip before his brain had caught up to what he was saying. Magnus smiled at him, lifting his glass to tap it against Alec’s.

“Cheers to finding even more things we like about each other.” Alec clinked his glass before taking another sip and setting it on the table. He looked around at all the faces, taking in the fact these people could be new parts of his life. A loud shout of his name withdrew him from his thoughts. He rolled his eyes before he even looked back, knowing the boisterous voice belonged to Jace.

“Buddy! Why didn’t you guys wait for me? I had to bribe the bartender to help me find you.” He grabbed Alec’s glass from his hand, downing the rest in one long gulp. He scowled at his brother who shrugged in response. He could feel Magnus’ shoulders shaking beside him.

“Clary and Maia are grabbing drinks. Dude, I tried to hit on Maia once. Who knew she’s the hot chick that Clary’s been raving about for weeks?” Alec rolled his eyes again, something that became a constant in Jace’s presence.

“If I recall correctly, you sent me to hit on Maia and got politely rejected.” They both laughed at the memory, Jace shrugging again before stealing Izzy’s drink. She was quicker than Alec, though, and grabbed it back with a slap on his arm.

“You know, that’s the first time I ever saw you. When you tried to wingman your brother years ago.” Alec scrunched his eyebrows, trying to remember meeting Magnus before. A small laugh escaped Magnus’ lips. “You left right after and I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself. I did give my number to Izzy to give to you, though.” Alec let out a laugh, louder than he wanted. He covered his mouth, letting his gaze fall onto his sister.

“She would always come home with strangers’ numbers telling me ‘this one might change everything’. I guess she might’ve been right about you.” He glanced back at Magnus who was practically gaping at him. “What?”

“You sure do have a way with words, Alexander.” They gazed at each other again, only to be interrupted by a loud cheer when Maia and Clary made their way to the table.

“The real party is here, fuckers!” Maia exclaimed, dropping enough shots on the table for each of them. Clary knocked their shoulders together, sending a silent apology to the group for her girlfriend’s language. Maia kissed her on the cheek before tossing back one of the shots. Everyone grabbed one for themselves, shouting out a multitude of cheers as they drank. Alec had never felt this relaxed at a club. He was making conversation with Jace when he felt a hand on his thigh. He turned his head, ignoring Jace, to meet Magnus’ eyes. He leaned in slightly, motioning towards Clary and Maia on the dance floor.

“Know how to dance, pretty boy?” Alec chuckled, nodding his head slowly. Magnus flipped his hand over on Alec’s thigh. Alec gladly laced their fingers together and pulled Magnus onto the dance floor. Magnus was pleasantly surprised at Alec taking initiative and followed him until they were next to the other couple.

“Alec! Magnus! Dance with us!” Clary grabbed Alec’s hand while Maia grabbed Magnus’. They both pushed aside their disappointment at not dancing together. Alec started losing himself in dancing with Clary. He looked up after a few minutes and caught eyes with Magnus. Alec couldn’t help but licks his lips. Magnus was always so put together. When he first saw him at his office, the first thing he noticed was the light gloss on his lips. He’d been subtle enough, he thought, that Magnus hadn’t noticed him staring at his lips while he’d been checking his daughter for symptoms. He had the overwhelming urge to kiss Magnus anytime he looked at those glossed lips. The second thing he noticed was his beautiful smile. He was smiling right now, breaking their eye contact to twirl Maia. He conveniently twirled her right into Clary.

“Come here.” He heard a soft voice as a hand grabbed his waist. He was delightfully surprised to see Magnus pulling him close by his hips. Alec went with instinct and let his arms rest on Magnus’ shoulders, pulling him even closer. He vaguely heard the girls giggling next to them and couldn’t hold back the eye roll. “You know, if you keep doing that, they’re going to get stuck up there.” Alec laughed, dropping his head so it rested on Magnus’. He told himself it was so he could hear better, but really, he just wanted the contact.

“I’ve literally never heard that one before. It was really good.” Magnus squeezed his hips in retaliation, causing another laugh to leave Alec’s hips. He pushed closer to Magnus, their thighs sliding together to the music. Alec could get used to this. He loved the feel of Magnus this close to him and the music pumping through his body.

“I, uh, I think you should get that.” Magnus’ voice threw him out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head without losing contact with Magnus. He knew he was staring at the man’s lips again, but he didn’t care. “Your phone, Alexander. I think your phone is ringing. Either that or you have a vibrator in your pocket. But that doesn’t seem to be your thing.” Alec pulled away quickly, shoving his hand into his pocket. He saw Jocelyn’s name blinking across the screen.

“It’s Clary’s mom. Her and her husband are watching Maxine. I have to answer this.” He turned towards the main doors quickly, not thinking about leaving Magnus behind. Once he was outside, he answered his phone. “Jocelyn?”

“Alec, hi. I’m so sorry to interrupt you. We’re trying to get Max to bed, but it seems Hathi wasn’t in her bag…” He could hear crying in the background and someone shhing.

“I could have sworn I packed him.” He cursed softly, jumping when he felt a hand on his lower back. He turned to see that Magnus had followed him out.

“Everything okay?” He asked, rubbing small circles on Alec’s back. He felt momentarily comforted by the gesture before focusing back on his phone.

“I’ll come pick her up. There’s no way she’ll get to sleep without him.” He sighed into the phone.

“Why don’t you just bring Hathi by the house? We’ll keep Max for the night still and you can go back out with everyone.” Alec sighed again, letting his eyes go back to Magnus’. He definitely didn’t want the night to end.

“Yeah, I can do that. I’ll be there in 20.” He hung up, turning fully towards Magnus. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. I forgot to pack Hathi for Max’s sleepover tonight and she can’t sleep without him. I have to pick it up.” He saw Magnus’ face drop slightly and quickly hurried on. “I can meet you back here after. I’ll only be an hour or so and it’s still early…” He trailed off as Magnus rested a finger on his lips.

“I’ll go with you. It probably wouldn’t be as much fun alone.” Alec smiled, eyes glancing down at Magnus’ hand. He smiled even wider when Magnus took a step closer to him. “Plus, we haven’t had much time alone tonight and I’d like to,” he added softly. Alec nodded in agreement, pulling Magnus to the side of the road to catch a cab.

* * *

The ride back to Alec’s was spent in friendly discussion. They talked about Magnus’ first week in his office, Alec’s business, Isabelle and Jace. There was never a lull in their conversation and by the time they had reached Alec’s apartment. They were both surprised at how quickly it went by. Alec hopped out, Magnus waiting patiently in the back seat.

Magnus couldn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so at ease with someone. His face was actually starting to hurt from smiling and laughing and he really couldn’t care less. Alec was beautiful. Whenever he smiled or blushed, Magnus felt his heart start racing just a little faster. He was also kind, and smart, and funny, and really good at dancing. He was also willing to put his daughter before everything. The sound of the cab door opening again pulled him out of his own head and Alec took a seat back next to him. He gave the driver directions before turning towards Magnus, placing Hathi on the seat between them. Magnus picked him up, plopping him up and down on the seat like he was dancing.

“Why is she so attached to him?” Magnus waited a few beats before looking up at Alec. He was staring at his hands that were rubbing against his thighs. Magnus had remembered that being a nervous tick of his. Magnus couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and grabbing one of Alec’s hands in his.

“I’m sorry if that question wasn’t okay…” He trailed off when Alec shook his head.

“No, it was… It’s fine. Lydia, uh, her mother… gave her that.” Magnus nodded, squeezing his hand.

“Well, he is really cute. Growing up, I had a blanket that came with me from foster home to foster home. If I didn’t have it, I wouldn’t do anything. I threw the biggest tantrums until I had it in my arms. I lost it when I was 8. I’m convinced that my foster sister, Willow, stole it when they told me I was being removed from that home. She was 3, so I never really looked for it.” Magnus could feel himself rambling, but he’d caught a glimpse of a small smile from Alec and kept going. “My birth mother supposedly gave it to me before she died, and it was all I really had left from her. I figured that I was old enough to pass it down. Willow was one of my favorite sisters, so it felt only right that she kept it.” He squeezed Alec’s hand again when he felt the cab slow down. They both got out, Alec handing cash over to the driver.

“I’m just going to run this up to them. I don’t want Max to see me or else she’ll want to go home, and I’d like to spend some more time with you.” Alec’s voice trailed off, eyes widening slightly. “But, I mean, it is late so if you have other plans or something…” Magnus cut him off, pushing his shoulder lightly.

“Go. I’ll wait right here and then I have an idea of where we can go.” Alec nodded at him, walking backwards a few steps before turning and making his way up the stoop to the Garroway’s house. He knocked as soft as he could, waiting for the door to open. When it did, he saw Jocelyn’s shoulders relax. They exchanged a few words before she noticed Magnus in the background.

“Who’s your friend, Alec?” She raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms in front of her chest when Alec shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s Magnus. He’s… a friend of Clary’s actually.” Jocelyn nodded, not believing that was all he was. She waved to Magnus who gladly returned the sentiment. Alec kissed Jocelyn on the cheek when she pushed him lightly down the stairs.

“Get back to that gorgeous man, Lightwood. We’ll see you in the morning.” She raised Hathi’s leg to wave at Alec who chuckled in response. When he made his way back down to the bottom of the stairs, he reached for Magnus’ outstretched hand.

“There’s a 24/7 deli down the street. It’s been owned by the same family since I first started going there as a kid. Want to try it out?” Alec’s stomach growled, it’s timing perfect. Magnus laughed and tugged him along the sidewalk. If either of them noticed they were still holding hands, they didn’t do anything about it.

* * *

They reached the deli in a few short minutes of total silence. Alec had expected it to be awkward or uncomfortable, but it was neither. They both took in the New York sights around them, tugging the other’s hand when they wanted to show them something. Alec couldn’t remember the last time he felt this connected with someone. They stopped briefly for a guitarist on the street. Magnus took out a $10 bill and placed it in his case, earning a nod of approval from the player. Alec couldn’t remember the last time he felt so charmed by someone either. He felt his hand tugged once again as Magnus pulled him in, pushed him out, and twirled him into his arms. Alec let out a loud laugh, focusing on not tripping on his feet. The move earned a small applause from other’s watching the show. Alec was in too good of a mood to blush at the attention.

When they started walking again, they both moved a little closer to each other. Their hands had disconnected, but Magnus had an arm around Alec’s waist as he pushed open the door to the deli. They were immediately greeted by the hostess.

“Magnus! We haven’t seen you in a while! Your late-night trips seem to be getting fewer and fewer lately.” There was a frown on her face until she glanced at Alec. “I guess you’ve got a good reason. I’m Tessa! I’ve known Magnus since I started working here at 16. I can tell you anything you want to know about people he’s brought here before.” Magnus pushed her shoulder with his, rolling his eyes.

“Tessa be nice. This is Alexander.” Alec wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to hearing his name pass Magnus’ lips. He glanced at the hostess, smiling.

“Am I the best-looking person he’s ever brought here?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, earning a boisterous laugh. She led them to a booth in the back, placing their menus down. She leaned in to Alec, facing away from Magnus.

“You’re by far the prettiest person he’s brought here. The friendliest, too.” She left them with a wink, Alec chuckling to himself and picking up the menu. He looked up for a moment to see Magnus staring at him, his head tilted slightly in amusement.

“What?” Alec inquired.

“Nothing. Tessa likes you.” Alec shrugged, taking another peak at the menu. Everything looked delicious as he skipped dinner out of nervousness for the night. “She’s a hard nut to crack, but you seem to be doing a fine job.” Magnus picked up his own menu, pretending to look it over. “I always get the roast beef here. It’s the best in town if you ask me!” He pushed the menu aside and clasped his hands together on the table. Alec looked up again, moving his menu to rest over Magnus’.

“Roast beef it is then.” They smiled at each other, long enough for Tessa to make her way back over.

“Okay, you two going to stop giving each other googly eyes so I can take your order!” She plopped a hand on her hip, sticking her tongue out at Magnus when he did the same. Alec liked seeing Magnus interact with people. It was always different. He never treated anyone the same way. It was like he knew each person he met inside and out. It scared the hell out of him.

“Two roast beefs on white with a large French fry. I’ll have a ginger ale.” He gestured to Alec for his drink order.

“Make that two.” He locked eyes with Magnus again, smiling at their similarity in tastes. He could hear Tessa sigh in contentment as she took the menus off the table.

“Alright, lovebirds. I’ll be back soon.” Alec felt another brush creep up his cheeks as a companionable silence fell over the two. He stretched out his legs under the booth, apologizing when they hit Magnus’.

“How tall are you?” Magnus inquired, hooking one of his legs around Alec’s. The gesture made Alec smile, ignoring the urge to pull his legs back.

“I’m 6’3” when I stand up straight. My sister thinks I slouch because I’m self-conscious of being taller than everyone in the room.” When he looked back up at Magnus, he was smiling like Alec had just told him a secret. “Too much information? I’m not good at…” He motioned around with his hands a little more enthusiastically than he intended. “All this…” He trailed off as their drinks arrived. He took a giant sip, barely stopping himself from choking on the liquid.

“And what is…” Magnus imitated his hand movements more comedically. “This?” He rested his hands on the table, fiddling with the rings on his fingers. Alec eyed them, admiring how natural they looked on his hands.

“A date? If that’s what you think this is. If it’s not, then I’m totally giving off the wrong vibe and I should probably go.” Before he could move, Magnus’ grip on his legs tightened.

“Alec, you’re really cute.” Magnus leaned over the table a little more, his elbows resting next to Alec’s hands. “And your ‘vibes’ are correct.” They were interrupted by Tessa coming back with their food. She plopped both plates down on the table, causing Magnus to shoot back into his seat. It was his turn to blush and Alec found it so incredibly endearing.

They ate their meal, stealing glances at one another and sharing stories of their week. The conversation flowed naturally, and Alec couldn’t help but keep telling embarrassing tales of Izzy and Jace because it kept the beautiful smile on Magnus’ lips. They sat together long after Tessa removed their plates and refilled their sodas. Alec’s phone chimed, interrupting Magnus telling him about the time Madzie ate half an ice cream cake without Cat knowing. He glanced down to see a text from Izzy when he noticed the time.

“Wow, it’s two in the morning.” He shook his head in disbelief. They must have been sitting at the deli for at least 3 hours. He looked around and saw that most of the patrons had dispersed, only leaving a few loners at the bar. Magnus mimicked him, sliding out of the booth slowly.

“I’ll walk you home. I’m sure you have to pick up Maxine early tomorrow?” Alec nodded, taking Magnus’ outstretched hand before the exited the deli together.

Alec loved New York at night. He couldn’t imagine a night without the lights and the noise that New York had to offer. He took a deep breath in, the summer breeze filled his lungs and whispered across his face. He didn’t let go of Magnus’ hand and neither of them objected. The walk to Alec’s place was shorter than he expected. Magnus had finished his story of Madzie, which ended in a lot of ‘tummy aches’ and apologies. Alec couldn’t stop his laughter as they reached the stoop of his front door. He turned toward Magnus, their hands finally parting.

“I wasn’t expecting this tonight.” He paused and Magnus tilted his head, intrigued. “I mean, I enjoyed the club. What we got to experience of it. But I liked spending time with you at the deli. I’ll have to bring Izzy there sometime. She’d love Tess.” He was fiddling with his keys in his pocket, glancing from Magnus’ eyes to the front door.

“I had a wonderful time as well, Alexander. I’d like to do it again. Maybe ice cream next time?” Alec jerked out a laugh, thinking of poor Madzie, before fully taking his keys out of his pocket. He put them in the door, turning back towards Magnus. In a moment of panic, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Magnus’ cheek. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, and Alec immediately felt embarrassment wash through him. He knew dating was a horrible idea.

“Goodnight, Magnus.” He threw the door open, stepping inside and closing it before Magnus could get a word in. When it was finally shut, he leaned his forehead against it, cursing at himself. Why couldn’t he just do one thing _normally_? People kiss after first dates. Hell, he had sex on his last date. But he wanted Magnus to be different. He wanted this to be… something more. The thought came to him before he could control it. He threw it aside, pounding his fist on the door.

“Are you okay in there?” Alec felt his face heating up. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting his hand rest on the door handle. Maybe if he waited long enough, Magnus would leave, and he wouldn’t have to explain himself. “This door is not soundproof. I know you can hear me.” Alec could hear the amusement in Magnus’ voice. The hand resting on the handle clicked it open, pulling the door so he was face to face with Magnus again.

“I have no explanation besides that I don’t date people and you are really intimidating looking all… like that and you make me incredibly nervous and…” Before he could finish, Magnus raised a finger to his lips. He stopped talking long enough for Magnus to take a small step forward. The movement had Alec tensing, the hand on the doorknob tightening in his grip.

“May I kiss you, Alexander?” Alec felt his whole body relax as he nodded his head. Magnus raised himself up on his toes, the step up to his apartment making it a bit difficult to reach his lips. He paused once more, waiting for Alec to initiate something. Anything. Alec nodded again, leaning down just enough to press his lips against Magnus’.

There were moments in life that Alec knew he would remember forever. The first time he came out to Lydia. Each day his siblings came into the world. The first time he held Maxine in his arms. This was one of those moments. There were no fireworks or light displays behind his eyes, but the softness of Magnus’ lips was enough to have his mind going blank for the first time in years. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronicity, softly and slowly. Alec craved more.

He pulled Magnus closer, causing the other man to take the final step into Alec’s home. Magnus ran his tongue along Alec’s lip, so gently he almost missed the movement. Alec let his tongue mimic the movement until it connected with Magnus’. There were those fireworks. Alec suddenly became hyper aware of the burning in his lungs and the quickening of his heart, but nothing could pull him away from the taste of Magnus. Except maybe Magnus.

“Alec…” The name was whispered against his lips, and Alec didn’t think he had ever heard anything more enticing. He kept his eyes shut, letting the air fill his lungs once more. By the time he opened his eyes, he became aware of the solid grip he had on Magnus’ waist. He let go, not all the way, but enough so that maybe his hands wouldn’t keep leaving bruises. Magnus took a slight step backwards, forgetting about the drop behind him. As he was about to tumble, Alec tightened his grip again, pulling him even closer than before.

“Falling for me on the first date, huh? You always this easy?” Magnus let out a bout of surprised laughter, his hands fisting on Alec’s chest, pushing him away slightly.

“Now he has jokes!” They both couldn’t keep the smiles off of their faces as a few moments of silence washed through them. “I should go.” Magnus pointed a thumb over his shoulder and Alec could swear he sounded reluctant to leave.

“Call me tomorrow? Or whenever you have time…” Alec didn’t want to sound too eager but man, did he want to hear from Magnus every day for the rest of his life. Magnus nodded, moving to turn around before Alec caught his hand and pulled him in for one more kiss. This one was a chaste peck, but it was filled with promise to both of them. Magnus pulled away, humming. Alec wanted to hear that sound again as soon as possible.

“Goodnight, Alexander.” He turned away again, skipping down the stairs, still humming a soft tune. Alec watched him walk away, his teeth biting into his lip. He shook his head as Magnus turned out of sight and shut the door with a solid click. _I’m in trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love first kisses.  
> With all the angst this fandom has been getting lately, I wanted to continue my fluffy journey of Dr. Bane and Alexander.  
> I hope this chapter makes you happy.  
> Feel free to comment (I reply to all), leave kudos, or ask me anything on tumblr -- archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is a nice brother, and then he's kind of the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late. I had finals last week and this week was super stressful at work. But here's an extra smutty chapter for you!

Alec couldn’t remember the last time he smiled this much. Every time he glanced at a text from Magnus, his lips curled, and his stomach flipped in an unfamiliar way. It had been a week since their date. A week since their storybook first kiss. A week since they’d seen one another. Alec sighed at the thought. Clary needed this week off for her art finals, so he was manning the store practically alone with the exception of their other part time employee. Between the store and Max, he wasn’t sure the next time they’d be able to see each other was.

“Daddy!” A very familiar yelp tossed him out of his thoughts as Maxine ran into the store, throwing her backpack to the floor. Jace was quick to pick it up, tossing it behind the counter as Alec caught his daughter in his arms.

“Hey, sweet girl. How was daycare?” She pouted, twirling a finger slowly around the hair above his ear, a habit she picked up when she was a baby.

“Lillian took my book away from me at story time, so I pulled her hair.” Alec went to chastise her, but Max was quicker. “I apologized and kissed her head, so everything is okay now!” Alec took a second to marvel the beautiful girl in front of him. He’d never understand how she obtained such a giant heart. “You okay, daddy?” He nodded, placing a gentle kiss on her temple before settling her down on his lap.

“Hey, Jace. Thanks for picking her up.” Jace shrugged, smiling at a painting behind the counter he knew was Clary’s.

“I needed to get out of the house. Clary is a monster when she’s studying. I swear, I can’t wait till she and Maia decide to live together so I can have my bachelor pad back.” Jace rolled his eyes at the two Lightwood’s. Max was becoming restless on her dad’s lap, so she jumped off, making her way to the kids table in the corner of the room. Alec glanced at his phone as it chimed, picking up a bit quicker than intended when he saw Magnus’ name flash across the screen. Jace definitely noticed and grabbed the phone out of Alec’s hand before he even knew what was happening.

“Give that back!” Alec practically whined, grabbing at Jace’s hand. Jace turned, avoiding the grab before opening the new text.

“’I hope you’re having a better day than I am, Alexander.’ Ooh, Alexander? You are on a full name basis with this guy?” Alec groaned, but he wasn’t able to stop the smile the overtook his lips. “He double texts, too? ‘When can I see your handsome face again?’ Handsome face? He must be talking about me.” Alec rolled his eyes, finally clawing the phone out of Jace’s hands.

“Is it so impossible that this fantastic guy thinks I’m handsome?” Alec was joking, but his words came out a little bit more serious than he intended. Jace grabbed his shoulders, connecting their eyes.

“Alec, you’re a catch. You know that. Let Clary and I take Max for the night.” Alec perked up at the idea. Max ran over, squealing at the top of her lungs, before leaping into her father’s arms.

“Can I, daddy?! I want to see Auntie Clary and have superhero battles with Uncle Jace! Please!” She drew out the please, making the most adorable puppy eyes towards Alec, he couldn’t not say yes.

“Are you sure, Jace?” He searched his brother’s eyes, looking for any hesitation.

“You know we love having Super Max around!” He grabbed Max from Alec’s arms, twirling her around. Alec and Max laughed together. He glanced at his phone before sending a quick text to Magnus.

_I’m kid free for tonight. What do you think about pizza and a movie at my place?_

Alec fiddled with his fingers as he counted out the register for the night. He calculated the day’s profit in his head, sighing at the final amount. He pushed the negative thoughts aside the minute his phone chimed.

_I’ll bring the pizza. 7 sound okay?_

Alec grinned down at his phone before grabbing his bag and locking the door to the shop behind him.

* * *

Magnus left the office for the day feeling accomplished. He’d wrapped up a sprained ankle for an eight year old soccer star, diagnosed two patients with ear infections, and updated a set of three siblings with their vaccinations. It was days like this that reminded him why he became a doctor in the first place. When his phone chimed with an invitation from Alec, his heart beat just a little bit faster.

Their date last weekend was a million times better than Magnus ever expected. He had missed slowly getting to know someone. He loved learning about Alec’s family and friends. He loved holding hands with him and playing footsies with him under the table like they were in middle school. He also couldn’t help but replay their first kiss over and over in his head. The way that Alec held his waist when he was about to fall out the door. Magnus shuddered at the thought of being that close to Alec again.

Once he reached his apartment and went inside, he threw open the doors to his closet. Casual night in with pizza and movies called for a casual outfit. Naturally, Magnus grabbed a silky navy-blue button down and the tightest pair of black pants he owned. He placed his favorite necklaces around his neck, placed his rings on his fingers, and fixed his eyeliner before nodding at himself in the mirror.

After picking up the pizza (pepperoni by Alec’s request), he took a cab over to Alec’s place. Walking up to the door, he had to shake off some nerves. His mind flashed back to their kiss for the hundredth time that day as he brought his hand up to knock. Before he could, the door flung open to reveal Alec. Magnus raised his eyebrows slightly, shooting him a dazzling smile.

“I saw you walking up,” Alec said, by way of explanation. Alec took Magnus’ hand in his, grabbing the pizza from the other. He led Magnus inside, placing the pizza on the coffee table in front of his tv. He turned back, finding Magnus looking around the house. He tried his best to clean up after Maxine, but there were still a few dolls lying around. He kicked one under the couch, hoping Magnus didn’t see. “I keep telling Max to clean up her toys, but kids, you know?” Magnus nodded, shrugging off his jacket and letting it fall to the chair next to him.

“I like your place. I didn’t get to see enough of it last time.” Alec coughed, rubbing his palms on his jeaned thighs. Magnus had noticed that nervous tick the first time he met him, and it was even more endearing now. Magnus took a step closer, his hands resting on Alec’s chest. Alec took another step in, leaning his head down to place a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips. Magnus slid his hands around Alec’s neck, pulling his head down to keep their lips connected. Alec laughed as he disconnected them, licking his lips without taking his eyes off Magnus’.

“I’m glad you were free tonight. Jace offered last minute to watch Max after he read your text this afternoon.” Magnus smirked, his hands playing with the hair on the back of Alec’s head.

“He read my texts to you? Good thing I didn’t send that naked picture I had taken this morning…” Alec gulped audibly, causing a bursting laugh to leave Magnus’ lips. “I’m kidding, Alexander.” He pushed away, walking over to the couch and taking a seat in the middle. “What movie is on the agenda for tonight?” He took one of the plates Alec had set out of the coffee table and placed a slice on it before glancing at the wine next to the pizza box.

“I figured we could peruse Netflix, choose something together?” Alec plopped down next to him, picking up the remote control, and scrolling through some options. Magnus ‘oohed’ at one title causing Alec to stop.

“We should watch Those People. I’ve heard it’s a wonderful gay film.” Alec blushed, nodding his head. “Are you blushing at the thought of watching a movie about gay people with the man you kissed less than 2 minutes ago?” Alec shoved Magnus’ shoulder with his, causing another round of laughter to leave Magnus’ lips. Alec grinned before clicking play on the movie. They watched the first few minutes in silence, eating their pizza and sipping their wine. Alec glanced at Magnus every once in a while, not noticing Magnus doing the same thing.

“Tim has some smooth moves, doesn’t he?” Magnus turned towards Alec, crossing his legs on the couch. “Let me see your hands.” Alec laughed, holding his palms out to Magnus. Magnus took them in his, letting his fingers graze the smooth lines of Alec’s palms.

“See anything interesting?” Alec inquired, his eyes focused on the smooth fingertips running against his hands. Magnus hummed softly to himself.

“I see a beautiful man in your future. Someone extremely smart and did I mention good looking?” Alec nodded before shaking his head in amusement.

“I have a very bright future ahead of me.” Magnus blushed, smiling up at Alec before pulling his hands closer to him.

“I see…” He ran his thumb along the line underneath his pinky. “Three kids. Definitely a few animals. Cat or dog person?” Alec hummed in response, pulling his legs to mimic Magnus’ position in front of him. The movie still playing in the background but being completely ignored.

“I prefer cats, but I think Maxine would kill me if we didn’t get a dog in the future.” Magnus nodded, leaning forward a little bit.

“So, at least one cat and one dog. I’m pretty good at this, huh?” He was whispering now, his eyes glancing down at Alec’s lips just as he stuck his tongue out to wet them.

“Who knew you had so many hidden talents?” Alec bantered back, turning his hands to grip on Magnus’ thighs. Magnus sucked in a breath, his hands resting on top of Alec’s.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Alexander.” Magnus tilted his head up and to the left, his hands sliding up Alec’s arms until they rested around his neck once again. Alec couldn’t take it anymore and pressed his lips against Magnus’ with abandon. His hands gripped Magnus’ thighs tighter before gliding up to rest on his hips. His tongue pressed against Magnus’ bottom lip, teeth scraping it as Alec sucked the lip into his mouth. Magnus groaned at the contact, moving his legs so he was kneeling in front of Alec. Alec took the opportunity and pulled Magnus onto his lap, his legs on either side of Alec’s thighs.

“Jesus Christ.” Alec mumbled as his hands found their way under Magnus’ shirt to stroke his toned back. “Were you sculpted by a goddamn renaissance artist?” Magnus threw his head back in both pleasure and laughter, Alec taking the opportunity to place kisses on the other man’s throat.

“I could say the same about you,” Magnus replied, his hands reaching for the buttons of Alec’s shirt. Once he had it all the way undone, he pushed it from his shoulders. He took a moment to gaze at the beautiful man in front of him before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in for another kiss. The force of it pushed Alec so he was laying on the couch, Magnus towering over him. Alec groaned at the sight and the feel of him flush against his body. The brush of Magnus’ tongue against his caused his hips to jerk up against the other man’s eliciting a beautiful moan. Alec ran his hands along Magnus’ back again, pushing his shirt up and over his head. His eyes scanned the man in front of him, from the necklaces draping across his chest and the hard lines of his abs. Alec couldn’t believe the sight in front of him.

“My bedroom is the second door on the right.” Alec motioned toward the hallway, his eyes catching Magnus’ shocked ones. “We don’t have to. I just…” Magnus leaned down, crushing his lips to Alec’s. He nodded his head into the kiss, pulling back only to have Alec follow his lips. Magnus stood up, grabbing Alec’s hand. He started walking a bit faster than intended towards the hallway, dragging a laughing Alec behind him. Before they could get the door open, Alec had shoved him up against it, his lips attaching themselves to Magnus’ adam’s apple. His hands fiddled with the buttons on Magnus’ jeans, cursing lightly at the fact there were more than one.

“I knew these jeans were a bad idea.” Magnus laughed, turning his head to the side to give Alec better access to his collarbone.

“The jeans were a _fantastic_ idea,” Alec responded, finally undoing the last of the buttons. He reached around for the doorknob, opening it a bit too quickly as Magnus practically fell into the bedroom. Alec pulled him by his waist, crushing their lips together once more.

“You’re always making me fall for you, Alexander.” The flirty tone to his voice caused Alec to kiss him passionately on the lips. Magnus groaned, his hands moving to Alec’s jeans only to be pushed back onto the bed by an eager Alec.

“God, I want you so bad, Magnus. More than I’ve wanted anything in a really long time.” Magnus nodded, gulping at the seriousness in Alec’s tone. He pushed down his pants, leaving him in his briefs as Alec did the same. He kneeled above Magnus, Alec’s knees trapping Magnus’ thighs in a tight embrace. Alec’s hands ran through Magnus’ hair as he laid them back against the pillows. Magnus’ hands slid along Alec’s back as Alec’s framed his face.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Magnus sighed, pushing his nose against Alec’s softly, his lips chastely kissing the man in front of him. The trailed from his lips, to his cheek, down his jaw, and to his neck. “The tattoo is really hot. Did I mention that?” Alec’s laugh quickly turned into a groan as Magnus sucked and licked above Alec’s pulse, earning a moan from the younger man. Alec couldn’t stop his hips as they pushed down onto Magnus’. Feeling Magnus’ hardness against his had Alec’s eyes rolling in the back of his head. Before he could chicken out, he traced a trail of kisses down Magnus’ chest and stomach, stopping to suck a tiny bruise into the spot below Magnus’ belly button. Magnus groaned, his hands stroking Alec’s hair gently, nails scraping his scalp.

“Can I?” Alec’s fingers played with the waistband of Magnus’ briefs, his tongue grazing the lines leading into his briefs.

“I might die if you don’t.” Alec chuckled, placing one last kiss on Magnus’ stomach before pulling his briefs down slowly. Magnus lifted his hips, aiding in the process. He felt Alec’s breath on his thighs as he followed the path of his briefs with kisses. Magnus groaned, one hand gripping the pillow behind his head while the other stroked Alec’s hair. Without warning, Alec swallowed Magnus’ cock down his throat, his fingernails scraping lightly along his thighs. Magnus would be embarrassed by the groan that left his mouth later, but now he could only think about the warm heat bubbling in his stomach. Alec licked at the tip, briefly tasting the bitterness that was Magnus. He almost came from that alone.

“I want to taste you. Please let me taste you.” Magnus nodded, finally looking down at Alec to see him take Magnus’ cock until it hit the back of his throat. Alec’s eyes were dark with pleasure, his lips spread wide around Magnus’ girth. The sight alone had Magnus throwing his head back and bucking his hips up.

“Alec, please.” He wasn’t quite sure what he was begging for, but the feel of Alec’s mouth on him was too much to handle. “I’m… so close.” Alec nodded, pulling away to suck on the top of Magnus’ cock. He sucked and sucked, his hand squeezing his balls a little tighter. Magnus moaned louder as Alec bobbed up and down on his cock. He pulled away, eliciting an angry groan from Magnus.

“Look at me. I want to see you when you cum.” Magnus propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes staring straight into Alec’s as he swallowed him all the way down again. He kept his eyes on Magnus’ as he hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head and scraping his nails over Magnus’ abs. Magnus’ hand flew to Alec’s hair, tugging lightly as a warning. This only caused Alec to suck harder, his hand twisting around the base of Magnus’ cock. Magnus tried his hardest to keep his eyes open as the heat in his stomach exploded. Alec swallowed every drop of Magnus, his hands gripping the other man’s hips as he ground himself into the mattress below him. Magnus collapsed back onto the pillows trying to catch his breath from the spectacular orgasm that just happened.

“Oh my god.” He breathed, not able to stop the laughter that left his lips. Alec crawled up Magnus’ body, placing intermittent kisses along his stomach and chest before grazing them against Magnus’ jaw. To his surprise, Magnus grabbed his face and connected their lips, Magnus’ tongue finding his fervently. Magnus could taste himself on Alec’s tongue and he couldn’t get enough of it. Their tongues wrestled together before Magnus flipped their positions, his hands resting on Alec’s chest.

“You don’t have to…” Magnus cut him off by tossing a hand over his mouth. Alec stuck his tongue out, licking a line on Magnus’ palm. Magnus pulled his hand away quickly, slapping his hand against Alec’s chest softly.

“Do you want me to blow you or not?” Alec shut his lips, nodding quickly as Magnus pulled his boxers off his legs. “Every part of you is beautiful, huh?” The blush forming on Alec’s face was the most adorable thing Magnus had ever seen. The hand on Alec’s chest crawled up towards his mouth. Magnus held out two fingers, brushing them against Alec’s bottom lip. Alec took them into his mouth, sucking on them greedily, already missing the feel of Magnus’ cock in his mouth. Magnus pulled his hand away only to brush his damp fingers over Alec’s hole. Alec jolted at the feeling, running a hand through his own hair and gripping it tightly. Magnus licked a line up Alec’s cock as he pressed his index finger into the tight hole.

“Oh, god, Magnus.” Alec whined, his knees dropping to the side to open himself up more for Magnus. When Magnus took Alec into his mouth, they both groaned at the feeling. Magnus worked his finger in and out of Alec until he found the spot he’d been looking for. Alec gasped as Magnus rubbed against his prostate, his mouth sucking on the tip of Alec’s cock.

“You’re so pretty when you’re fucking yourself on my fingers. Want another one?” Alec nodded vigorously, pushing his hips down as Magnus added his middle finger, still managing to find his prostate over and over again.

“Oh god, Magnus, I’m gonna cum.” Magnus nodded back at him, placing gentle kisses up and down Alec’s cock before taking him into his mouth again. Alec thrusted up into Magnus’ throat and down onto Magnus’ hand, not being able to decide what felt better. He felt his legs shaking as Magnus added a third finger inside him, his movements becoming rougher with each stroke. Alec threw his head back, letting his orgasm overtake him. He felt Magnus swallow every drop and the feeling had him groaning again. Magnus mimicked Alec’s earlier movements, kissing a trail up Alec’s body. Alec pulled him up by his shoulders, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Magnus flopped on his back next to Alec, sighing contently.

“So, palm reading gets you going, huh?” Alec turned towards Magnus, slapping his arm before pulling him in for another passionate kiss. He sucked Magnus’ tongue into his mouth, tasting the aftermath of both their orgasms. Alec grasped onto Magnus’ necklaces, pulling him closer. Magnus threw his leg over Alec’s hip, crushing their hips together again.

“It’s you who gets me going. Just you.” Alec pulled back, brushing a piece of Magnus’ hair back on the top of his head. Magnus scanned Alec’s face, his hands tracing an unknown pattern on his cheek. A small smile graced Alec’s lips as the arm underneath Magnus’ neck reached up to grasp the back of his neck. He pulled him in again, their lips touching lightly. Alec brushed his tongue along Magnus’ upper lip, pulling his head closer as his other hand trailed up and down Magnus’ bicep. “Stay over tonight?” Alec asked softly, tracing his thumb over Magnus’ bottom lip gently. Magnus nodded, wondering if there would ever be a time he’d stop smiling around Alec.

“Are you sure?” Alec kissed him quickly, turning him around and wrapping his arms around his midsection. He placed a few kisses between the older man’s shoulder blades, breathing in the scent that was Magnus. Neither of them said anything else as they dozed off.

* * *

Alec awoke to a feather light touch against his cheek. He recognized it immediately as Magnus’ lips and smiled, remembering the events of the night before. He turned, much to Magnus’ surprise and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the older man’s neck.

“Good morning,” Alec said softly, not wanting to break the silence of their perfect morning. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, tugging lightly until their lips were pressed together. Magnus rolled on top of Alec, both of them giggling at the abrupt movements. Alec grasped Magnus’ hips to settle him on his lap.

“Good morning, Alexander.” Magnus replied, brushing his lips down Alec’s neck slowly. The motion left Alec breathless as his hands gripped a bit harder on the other man’s hips. Their moment was quickly interrupted by a knocking at the front door. Alec’s eyes widened, his head turning towards the clock on his nightstand.

“Shit, fuck!” Alec pushed Magnus off of him, causing a grunt of discomfort. “That’s Jace. With Maxine. Fuck!” Magnus’ eyes widened as well, grabbing his briefs and jeans from the floor. He pulled them on in sync with Alec, both of them breathing heavily at the speed.

“Alec, please tell me you have a back door or something?” As much as Magnus wanted to be part of Alec’s life, they both knew it was too soon to explain their grown-up sleepover to Maxine.

“I wouldn’t be freaking out this much if I did! It’s way too soon for you to be here. What was I thinking?” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand, pulling him so they were face to face. He ignored the hurt in his heart, knowing that he wasn’t particularly wrong with his comment.

“Alec, relax. I’m not exactly ready to meet your child as… whatever we are. Especially after a week of dating. Have Jace bring Max to her room. I’ll sneak out the front.” Alec nodded, pulling away quickly. He threw on a shirt from the floor, making his way to his bedroom door. Before he could open the door, he turned around and pulled Magnus against him.

“I freak out at really small things, I push people away for Maxine, and I still have some internalized homophobia from my shitty relationship with my parents. But I really like you.” Magnus nodded, his hands stroking up Alec’s chest gently.

“Go deal with your brother and your daughter. I’ll be waiting for your call.” Alec leaned in, pressing his lips against Magnus’ one last time. Another knock at the door and a shout of Alec’s name broke them out of their moment. Magnus opened the door and pushed Alec out, leaving it propped open enough to see when the coast was clear. Alec led Jace and Max to the back, sneaking a wink at Magnus through the door. Magnus snuck his way out the front door, shutting it softly behind him. He leaned against the door, taking a deep breath.

Magnus couldn’t stop his heart from beating faster as he remembered last night. The smile never left his lips as he hailed a cab a few blocks away from Alec’s place. His phone chimed in his pocket as he made his way up the stairs to his loft. He collapsed on the couch, pulling his phone from his pocket.

_I wish we had more time this morning. But I can’t wait to spend another night with you._

Magnus gripped his phone to his chest, kicking his legs out, unable to contain his excitement. _I’m in trouble._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week?! I'm killing it. This is so much fluff and a bit of Daddy/Daughter bonding and I really loved writing it. So I hope you all enjoy it. <3

The next four weeks passed by quicker than Alec realized as he attempted to balance his time between Maxine, Lydia’s Legacy, his family, and Magnus.

_ Magnus. _

The name brought a smile to his lips at every thought. They’d spoken almost every day for that month, whether it was flirtatious texts during the day or late night phone calls. They’d gone on a few more dates, each one more fun than the last. One thing he’d learned about Magnus was that he was very creative when planning their time together. Not once did they do something Alec considered normal. 

Magnus also paid attention to Alec in a way no one ever had before. He’d mentioned that he’d competed in archery competitions in high school so Magnus brought him to the local range to analyse his skills. He’d mentioned his strong dislike of mushrooms and Magnus made sure to tell their waiters he was “allergic” so that there would be none on any dish. Magnus had memorized every single spot on Alec’s body that was sensitive, ticklish, and erogenous. He shivered at the thought of the nights they spent together. They hadn’t had another sleepover as Alec still held his fears from the last one, but when Magnus would come over at night, they’d spend every second as connected as they possibly could be. 

Currently, it was a beautiful end of summer Saturday in late August. Late August meant almost September. Almost September meant a very enthusiastic birthday girl, bouncing into her father’s room at an ungodly hour in the morning to plan her celebration. 

“Daddy! Eight in the morning. You promised you’d be up by now!” Alec groaned, wrapping his arm around Maxine and burying her in the covers beside him. She squealed, earning another groan and chuckle from her father. 

“Max, you are my favorite girl but it’s too early for those noises.” Max squirmed in his arms before she realized she’d never be able to fight his grip. She stopped squirming long enough for Alec to take a deep breath in and blow a raspberry on the back of her neck. The squeals started again much to Alec’s delight. He was always awake enough to enjoy his daughter’s happiness. 

“Breakfast then party store?” Maxine grinned up at Alec, looking so much like Lydia his heart squeezed in both sadness and love. He knew Max was going to grow up looking just like her mother and unfortunately, acting like her too. 

“Breakfast, tooth brushing, and then party store.” Alec eyed her, his gaze squinting away the protest on her lips. 

“Only if we have Mickey Mouse pancakes,” she countered, causing a loud laugh to escape Alec’s lips. Just like Lydia. He gave her one final kiss on the head before shooing her to her room to get dressed for the day as he did the same. He started on the pancakes, shaped like Mickey Mouse with chocolate chips for eyes, nose, and mouth. When Lydia died and Max was old enough to eat solid food, Alec scoured the internet for interesting recipes that kids would eat. One episode of Mickey Mouse Club later, Max refused pancakes not in the shape of its namesake. 

He heard Max before he saw her, her small heels clicking against the wooden floors of the hallway. He chastised Izzy for buying her those tiny red heeled sandals, but the damage was done as they were her “favorite color and showed off her toes”. Alec rolled his eyes as she ran into the kitchen, hopping up on her chair at the table. 

“What have I told you about running in those sandals? I will take them away and give them to a slower child, you know.” Alec kissed her head, setting the pancakes down in front of her wide eyes. 

“You wouldn’t dare. Auntie Izzy wouldn't let you.” She stuck out her tongue, prompting Alec to poke it with his index finger. Max let out a giggle, pretending to bite her dad’s thumb before her eyes went back to her pancakes. “Mickey always smiles for breakfast.” Alec smiled lovingly at his daughter who was now devouring the breakfast in front of her. 

“So, two weeks before your birthday. Have you decided who you want to invite to the party?” Maxine nodded eagerly, finishing up the food in her mouth before speaking. 

“Auntie Izzy, Auntie Clary, Uncle Jace. And Mr. Simon and Ms. Maia. And my whole room at daycare. And...” Alec couldn’t contain the smile on his lips as he held up a hand to interrupt her list. 

“Sweetie, that’s a lot of people for our tiny house.” Max pouted, her eyes switching to the puppy mode Alec despised so much. Alec wiped a small drop of syrup from the corner of her lips with his thumb before taking a deep breath. “How about we rent out Krazy Kids?” Her eyes widened comically at the suggestion, her hands flailing in the air before she leaped on her father. 

“Daddy, you serious?!” Alec nodded, earning a tighter squeeze from his daughter. “I love you! You’re the best daddy in the whole world.” She kissed his cheek, bouncing her butt up and down on his lap.

“Go brush your teeth, sweet girl. We’ll go to Krazy Kids to book the room and you can play for a little bit. How does that sound?” Before he could finish, Max was rushing off his lap and sprinting to the bathroom to follow her directions. Alec cleaned up the dishes, checking his phone for an early morning text from Magnus. 

_ Good morning, beautiful. Enjoy your birthday filled Saturday with the little one. Can’t wait to see you again. _

Alec bit down on his bottom lip, typing a quick reply as Max came running back into the kitchen with her favorite “purse” in hand. 

“Ready when you are!” She screamed, obviously unaware of the excitement in her voice. Alec put his shoes on before walking outside, hand in hand with Maxine, and hailing a cab to take them to their destination.

* * *

 

Maxine could barely contain her energy as she shoved open the doors to Krazy Kids. She immediately slipped off her shoes and ran towards the giant slide in the back. Alec shook his head, calling out a quick “be careful” as he paid for a few hours and planned his little girls birthday. 

“So, Maxine’s birthday is September 13th and I’d love to rent the place out for it. Is that something you offer?” The person behind the counter nodded and showed Alec the pamphlet for party options. 

“Alexander?” The chill that raced up his spine would have embarrassed him had he not been so excited to hear the soft voice behind him. 

“Magnus, hi!” He was about to step closer when he saw who Magnus’ hand was grasping. “Hello there, who are you?” The small child who looked to be a few years older than Maxine smiled shyly and scooted closer to Magnus. She said nothing so Alec looked up at Magnus again. 

“This is Madzie. She’s Cat’s daughter. You met Cat…”

“A few weeks ago at the club, I remember.” They smiled at each other for a long moment, Alec’s eyes darting to Magnus’ lips one too many time. Before either of them could say anything else, Maxine ran over, squealing at the top of her lungs. Alec reminded himself to talk with her about that at some point before he lost all his hearing. 

“Dr. Bane!” Max was never a shy child and she wasn’t about to start. She ran up to Magnus and launched into his arms before Alec could stop her. Magnus let go of Madzie’s hand and caught her in his arms just in time, spinning her around much to her delight. 

“Well hello to you, too, Maxine.” He chuckled as he let her down. Max saw Madzie hiding behind Magnus and immediately placed herself behind him as well. 

“I’m Maxine, but my friend call me Max. Do you want to play with me?” Max looked at her dad for confirmation that the question was okay as Madzie did the same to Magnus. Both men nodded their agreement and Max took Madzie’s hand. “I was going to go in the hamster tunnel. I don’t know if that’s what it’s actually called but I call it that. My dad said I could maybe get a hamster when I’m older and I’m gonna be four next week. That’s old enough for a pet, I think.” Both Magnus and Alec couldn’t help but laugh at the nonstop words flowing from his daughter’s mouth. 

“She’s not nearly as shy as the first time I met her, huh?” Alec shook his head, placing a hand on Magnus’ back and leading him to one of the parent benches next to the structures. 

“Doctors and dentists have a tendency to bring out her shy side. Otherwise, I can’t get her to stop talking. She gets that from her mother.” They both watched the two girls make their way through the hamster tunnel, clapping when they navigated their way out together, hand in hand, only to rush to another structure on the other side of the room.

“How’s the party planning going?” Magnus teased, turning to face Alec on the bench. He rested his hand on Alec’s knee slowly, ready to pull away if he was uncomfortable. 

“You’re looking at it. Max wants her whole classroom to attend plus aunt’s and uncle’s and significant others.” Alec made an exasperated sound, earning another laugh from Magnus’ lips. “Since our house is not big enough, we’re opting to do it here.” Alec placed his hand on Magnus’, drawing small circles on his wrist with his fingertips. Magnus smiled at the gesture, flipping his hand over to lace his fingers with Alec’s. They both got caught up in each other’s eyes, they didn’t see the two girls running towards them. 

“Daddy! I want Madzie to come to my birthday party. She said she’d as Dr. Bane to ask her mommy!” She glanced at their hands before gaping at her father. “Why are you holding Dr. Bane’s hand? Can I hold his hand? We can all hold hands while you take us to go get ice cream!” Alec separated himself from Magnus, chuckling at his daughter. 

“Madzie can absolutely come to your party if her mother says yes. I’m holding  _ Magnus’  _ hand because I want to. You can hold his hand if he says it’s okay. We can all hold hands while walking to our cars because it’s almost time for lunch, not ice cream. But I applaud your attempt at confusing us.” Alec looked back at Magnus, who was trying hard not to laugh as Alec answered every single one of Max’s questions in the correct order. Alec reached out to grab Max’s hand and started leading her to the car. 

“Can I hold your hand, Dr. Bane?” Magnus smiled down at her, holding out one hand to her and one to Madzie.

“Call me Magnus, sweet pea. Everyone does.” Max nodded, skipping out the door with her new best friends in tow. 

“Can we have lunch with Magnus and Madzie, daddy?” She puppy eyed him once more and Alec groaned in response. He really had to have a talk with her about that as well. 

“It’s definitely up to your dad, but Madzie and I were heading over to this little seafood place around the corner for lunch. They have a playground you can play on while we wait for food. Alexander, would you like to come with us?” Magnus peered over the little girl jumping in excitement to meet Alec’s eyes. He nodded, earning another squeal from Max and one from Madzie, surprising both men. Both girls ran up ahead, Madzie leading the way to the restaurant. Alec grinned at their combined hands and grabbed Magnus’ in response. The surprised smile that formed on Magnus’ lips was enough to widen the grin on Alec’s face. 

“You sure have a way with kids,” Alec started, squeezing Magnus’ hand in his. “How would you like to help me rangle all of Max’s friends at her birthday party in a few weeks?” Magnus turned towards Alec slightly as he walked.

“This seems like a trick question. On one hand, I’d love to get to know your wonderful daughter more. On the other hand, a room full of small children sounds like something straight out of a nightmare.” Alec laughed and shoved Magnus’ shoulder as they turned a corner. He saw Madzie and Max start running towards the playground, their smiles taking up most of their faces. He loved seeing his daughter this happy, especially when he could be with Magnus at the same time. 

“Oh, it will be an absolute nightmare, I won’t deny that. But I’d like for you to be there. To celebrate with us.” Magnus brought Alec to the window at the front, never letting go of his hand even at the looks from a few of the older women sitting at a picnic table. Alec looked at Magnus’ face closely, realizing that the other man didn’t even notice the looks they were receiving. He hoped he could be like that one day. He wanted to ignore the looks, whether he was out with Max who looked nothing like him or holding Magnus’ hand. This was new territory for him and he hoped Magnus was going to understand when he dropped his hand. Magnus smiled at him before pointing at the two girls. Maxine was pushing Madzie on the swings, both of them laughing like they were having the time of their lives. 

“I don’t remember making friends that fast when I was their age,” Magnus said, leaning his shoulder against Alec’s briefly. “Max is incredible, Alec. I’ve never seen Madzie so… out of her shell.” Alec smiled proudly, letting his gaze settle back on Magnus once more. 

“We’re having a... family dinner of sorts. The night of Max’s party. Iz, Jace, Clary, and Maia will all be there. I’d, uh, like for you to be. If you’re interested.” Magnus couldn’t contain the grin that possessed his face. 

“You mean that?” Alec nodded, a small smile never leaving his lips. He glanced down at Magnus’ lips before taking a giant leap and pressing his down onto them. Magnus gasped softly, his hands reaching up to grasp Alec’s hips. Alec could feel the smile on Magnus’ lips as he pulled away. Magnus kept his eyes shut for a moment longer before the person at the window called their name. Alec blushed and turned towards him. 

“Sorry, we uh, yeah. Can I get a kids fried chicken with mac and cheese and a fried haddock roll?” He pointed to Magnus who ordered the same. Alec raised his eyebrows at the older man. “This is the third meal you’ve ordered the same thing as me,” Alec pointed out, holding out his card to pay for the food before Magnus had the opportunity. 

“We have very similar tastes, Alexander. Plus, the less I talk to the waiter, the more I can talk to you.” Magnus tried to sneak a few bills into Alec’s back pocket, only to be thwarted by Alec’s killer peripheral vision. It had become a game of theirs the past few weeks that whoever didn’t pay on a date would try to pay the other one back by leaving money in places the other wouldn’t look. Alec rolled his eyes at the attempt, clicking his tongue and shaking his head as he took a seat at one of the picnic tables near the playground. 

Alec glanced over to see both Madzie and Max laughing while running around the slide. Madzie hid behind it, jumping out to attempt to scare Max. Max obviously saw it coming but turned around and ran the other way, screaming, earning another belly laugh from Madzie. Alec let his eyes wander back towards Magnus, taking in the soft smile on his lips. He studied the older man’s face; the perfect layers of colored eyeshadow, the perfect line of black eyeliner gracing his eyelids, the light brush of glitter gracing his sharp cheekbones, the pink of his tongue brushing across the cherry lip gloss Alec had gotten a quick taste of before. Alec couldn’t honestly believe that this perfect specimen of a man would even look at him. 

“Alexander?” Magnus spoke softly, breaking Alec from his thoughts. He barely heard the sound of their number being called. He placed his hand on Magnus’ shoulder, stopping him from standing. 

“You watch the girls, I’ll grab the food.” Magnus nodded, letting his hand reach up and brush against Alec’s lightly as he walked away. Alec was lost in his thoughts as he grabbed their trays and made his way back to the table. His heart immediately skipped when he saw Max sitting on the ground next to the slide, tears flowing down her face. Before he could panic, his eyes dropped on Magnus who was quickly kneeling down next to his daughter. Alec stopped in his tracks, far enough away to hear what was going on. 

“This is a magic bandaid, right Madzie?” She nodded in response, raising her eyebrows in reassurance. Maxine wiped her nose with one hand while Magnus grabbed her injured elbow in his. “Wherever this bandaid goes, the pain goes away just as quickly as a snap.” Maxine nodded, sniffling. Her eyes widened as Magnus placed the band aid on her elbow and even from afar, Alec could see the wonder in her eyes. “In order for it to work, you need to have someone you love kiss it,” Magnus said softly, his eyes glancing over to Alec. He smiled in response, dropping the trays on the table before making his way over to Magnus and his daughter. 

“Daddy, you have to kiss it to make it better! Magnus said so!” The tears were no longer falling from the little girl’s eyes. Instead, excitement filled them. 

“Well, if Magnus said so.” Alec leaned in, pressing a small kiss to his daughter’s elbow before taking a good look at the band aid on her arm. “You carry around Frozen bandaids?” His eyes lit up with laughter, only containing it because of the girls who were now rushing over to the table at the sight of their food. 

“I’m a pediatrician spending my Saturday with my best friend’s Elsa-obsessed daughter. I’d be a fool not to have Frozen bandaids.” He countered, shoving Alec’s shoulder with his hand. Alec finally laughed before taking out his wallet and tossing it to Magnus.

“Second pocket on the left.” Magnus raised his eyebrows quizzically, opening the wallet slowly so Alec could change his mind. Once Magnus saw what was there, he couldn’t stop the giggle that released from his lips. He pulled out the Marvel themed bandaids, opening one, and placing it on Alec’s cheek. He rolled his eyes in response, dipping a fry into the ketchup on the table. He smeared it against Magnus’ lips and smiled widely at the look of surprise that crossed the other man’s face. Apparently, they stared at each other for one second too long because they were broken out of their moment by a few small giggles in front of them. 

“Why do you stare at Magnus like that, Daddy?” Max asked blatantly, taking a large bite from a piece of chicken. 

“Like what?” Alec asked innocently, wanting to hear what Max saw from their glances. Max shrugged, taking a long sip from her drink. Madzie rested her head in her hands, gazing at the two of them. 

“Like Kristoff looks at Anna,” she stated simply. Alec tried to stop the blush that flowed into his cheeks as he avoided all eye contact with Magnus. He’d seen Frozen enough because of Max (and Izzy) to know that Kristoff loved Anna. Obviously Magnus and him hadn’t gotten to that point yet, but the butterflies in his stomach told a different story. 

“Or Captain ‘Merica and Peggy!” 

“Ooh, or Prince Eric and Ariel!”

“And Rapunzel and Flynn Rider!” Alec cut them off as he choked on his drink, Magnus instantly patting his back softly as both the girls burst into giggles. “Daddy, you okay?” He nodded, wiping the stray tear from his eyes, still somehow avoiding eye contact with the other man. Alec pretended he couldn’t feel Magnus shaking with laughter as he finished off his sandwich. 

“Girls, stop it. You’re embarrassing him.” Magnus jumped in, effectively shutting down their laughter. The men finished the next few bites in silence, while the girls chattered away like Alec wasn’t internally screaming at his own awkwardness. When they all were finished, Magnus sent the little ones away to throw away the trash and return the trays. Once they left the table, he straddled the picnic bench so he could face Alec. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…” Magnus said slowly, his eyes trying to meet Alec’s much to the other man’s dismay. Alec sighed, turning to mimic Magnus’ position. He grabbed Magnus’ hands in his, tracing a fingertip on his palms. 

“You didn’t. I just…” Alec sighed once more, rolling his eyes at his own reaction. “I haven’t gone through this with Max.” Magnus raised an eyebrow questioningly. Alec had never been great at getting out his emotions but he really wanted to try for the man in front of him. “I’ve never introduced anyone I’ve seen to her. There has never been anyone… important enough for me to want in both of our lives.” Magnus cleared his throat and licked his lips nervously. 

“I didn’t know that. I had assumed you’ve been in a lot of relationships.” Alec laughed loudly, letting go of Magnus’ hands to rub his palms against his thighs. 

“I’ve dated, don’t get me wrong. I was with someone a few years ago for almost six months. But he never met Max. Well, he accidentally met Max during month six and I introduced him as a friend from work effectively ending that relationship.” Alec could feel himself rambling but he couldn’t seem to stop. “It’s different with you, though. I just feel so comfortable and I…” Magnus cut him off, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. Alec sighed in response, pulling Magnus closer by his biceps. 

“Ewwwww! They’re kissing!” Madzie screamed causing Magnus to break their kiss immediately. He glared at the girls as they stuck their tongues out in faux disgust at the two men. Alec pulled Magnus back in for another exaggerated kiss, making a “muah” sound as he pulled away. He barely had time to register the squeals of delight before the girls jumped on their laps, Max on Alec’s and Madzie on Magnus’. They made their way back to the parking lot before Max let out a deep sigh. 

“Daddy, I’m tired.” Max whined, resting her head on her father’s shoulder and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Alec squeezed her tight as he stood up, moving her to the side so she rested on his hips. He heard her breathing slow as her head rested on his shoulder. He peeked at her face and saw she was fast asleep. He had always appreciated the fact she could fall asleep so easily wherever she wanted. 

“I guess that’s our que to head home,” he murmured, meeting Magnus’ eyes. He saw a brief flash of sadness in his eyes and mirrored the sentiment. 

“I’m really glad we ran into you. And Maxine, of course.” He reached out a finger to stroke a small piece of hair from Maxine’s cheek. A soft smile formed on his lips as she scrunched her nose. She looked exactly like her father when she did that. 

“Me too. It was great to meet you, Madzie. I’ll have Magnus give the party details to your mom so you can celebrate Max’s birthday with her. Would you like that?” Madzie nodded, her shyness seeping back in without Max’s energy to influence her. He touched her hair briefly before moving his hand to Magnus’ cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the other cheek, lingering a second longer than he intended. He started walking away but decided to take one last glance back. He saw Magnus placing Madzie in her car seat, moving his hands dramatically to whatever story he was telling. As he walked away holding his daughter tight in his arms, he felt his heart stutter and his stomach flip all because of Magnus. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mornings have been progressively harder to handle in the Lightwood household. Maxine was reaching the age where she was starting to hate getting up for school. Alec tried his hardest to remind her that daycare is not school and she could hold in her complaints until she started kindergarten next year. Alec sighed to himself at that thought. Next school year, his little girl would be starting kindergarten. When Lydia used to remind him to cherish the little spit ups and nights of crying, she really wasn’t kidding.

Alec knocked softly on Max’s door, pushing it open to see her sleepily pulling on a mismatched sock. She looked up and smiled at her father as he walked into the room.

“Can I not go to daycare today? I want to go to mommy’s store with you.” Alec sat next to her on the bed, his hands resting on the top of her back.

“Sweetie, you know I would love nothing more than to keep you with me all the time. But daycare is going to prepare you for kindergarten next year and it’s important that you socialize…” He practically saw Max’s eyes gloss over with sleep and boredom at his words. “Don’t you want to go see all your friends?” He reminded her, causing an instant grin to spread across her face. She jumped up and ran to her desk, grabbing her small purse with gusto and pouncing back into her father’s lap.

“Can I bring this today?” She held up her bag and Alec chuckled softly.

“Of course you can. It matches your outfit,” Alec pointed out. Max nodded like it was obviously the reason she chose that particular purse before grabbing her favorite sneakers and pulling them on the right feet on the first try. Alec applauded her and she bowed dramatically. “Let’s go have some breakfast and get you off to school.” Max pouted before running to the kitchen, leaving Alec to follow her. By the time he reached the kitchen, Max had moved her stool to the cabinet, grabbing her own bowl and cereal. She opened to silverware drawer to grab a spoon and placed everything on the table. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk, placing it next to her bowl before looking at her father expectantly.

“Lucky charms and rainbow milk!” She smiled widely, waiting patiently as Alec poured her cereal. She ate happily, humming along to whatever song was in her mind that morning. “When can we see Magnus and Madzie again?” Alec blushed at the mention of Magnus, placing a hand on his daughter’s hair.

“Well, they’re both going to be coming to your birthday party tomorrow.” Max nodded her head, taking another giant bite of her cereal. After she swallowed the last bite, Alec decided to take his chance. “What do you think about Magnus, Max?” Max tilted her head in thought, placing a hand underneath her chin.

“I like Magnus. He fixes boo boos and makes you smile. Is he your boyfriend?” Alec blushed deeper, ruffling his daughter’s hair.

“How do you even know what a boyfriend is?” Alec chuckled as Max glared at him.

“I’m almost four, daddy. Mr. Simon is Auntie Izzy’s boyfriend and Ms. Maia is Auntie Clary’s girlfriend. Uncle Jace doesn’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend.” Max stated matter of factly, another chuckle leaving Alec’s lips.

“That is true. I guess Magnus is my boyfriend. Would that be okay with you?” Max nodded eagerly, placing herself back on her father’s lap.

“Magnus makes you smile, like me! Are you gonna kiss all the time?” Max made the cutest face, a mixture of disgust and hope, that had Alec kissing her cheeks a few times.

“Probably, but only if you’re okay with it.” Max nodded slowly, jumping down from Alec’s lap.

“Magnus is nice, can he come over for dinner?” Alec chuckled noncommittally, ruffling her hair as he helped her put her rain jacket on. He wasn’t quite sure if they were at the alone dinner stage in their relationship yet so he’d have to ask Magnus before he gave his hopeful little girl an answer. He grabbed the umbrella from the closet before opening the door and ushering the child outside. He held the umbrella over their heads, keeping hold of her small hand in his. She splashed her feet in every puddle she could reach, giggling away at the world around her.

Alec dropped his daughter off at daycare a few minutes later and he took a second to watch her interact with her peers. She went up to every single child in her class to greet them, leaving with a hug from everyone. Alec always wondered in the back of his head if having a single father to raise her would fuck her up. He knew it wasn’t a valid thought and usually pushed it to the back of his mind before it had a chance to fester, but it would sometimes still pop up. Right now, he was giving himself credit for raising such a beautiful and social little girl who made sure to appreciate every single person she met.

Max waved goodbye at him, practically ushering him out the door after all the invitations were given out. Alec had a smile on his face the whole way to Lydia’s Legacy. The smile only widened when he saw Clary unlocking the doors.

“Clary! I thought you needed a few more days off?” Alec grabbed her into a one armed hug, pushing open the door to the shop and walking in with her.

“I figured you could use some help today as I haven’t been around a lot this summer.” Clary responded, tossing her art supplies and bag behind the cashier’s counter. She hopped up onto it, crossing her legs. “So, I heard from Maia that Magnus is coming to Max’s party.” Alec and Clary had exactly one thing is common, and that was the fact they didn’t beat around the bush. Alec shoved her shoulder with his hand, counting the register from the weekend.

“Magnus will be coming to Max’s party.” He took a deep breath, turning towards Clary after putting the money away. “And he’s coming to family dinner.” Clary gasped a little, hitting Alec on the shoulder.

“Alec! This is huge! You have a boyfriend, officially!” Alec shook his head at her words.

“I mean, we haven’t really talked about that…” Clary slapped his shoulder once more causing a groan to erupt from his lips.

“What do you mean, you haven’t talked about it? Are you like seeing other people?” Alec gave her an incredulous look, shaking his head quickly.

“Of course not! Magnus is… Well, I can’t even begin to explain him, but I’m definitely not interested in anyone _but_ him.” Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We just haven’t had a sit down about our relationship status.” A loud laugh escaped Clary’s lips which she tried to cover with her hands. Alec groaned, leaning his head against the counter in defeat.

“I’m sorry, really. But a ‘sit down’? Alec, you’re a grown ass adult now. With a child!” Alec raised his head to look up at her, hoping she’d impart a little knowledge on him. When Alec said nothing, Clary sighed and rested her hands on his shoulders. “Obviously Magnus likes you or he wouldn’t have agreed to come to your daughters birthday party. That screams ‘exclusive’, my friend. Talk. To. Him.” She punctuated the last sentence with a squeeze of his shoulders. Alec smiled at his friend, pulling her in for a hug. He wasn’t usually a hugger, but Clary always brought out this side of him.

They continued on with the day, Alec spending a majority of it sorting through the balances for the shop. With Clary being out for a majority of the summer, it’s been hard to keep up with all the paperwork. The store always did well during the tourist season of summer in New York but that didn’t mean Alec didn’t worry.

He pushed away from his desk as the door chimed, a smile crossing his face when he saw Maia enter. A blush immediately spread throughout Clary’s cheeks as Maia walked to the counter. She leaned over, placing a small kiss on Clary’s cheek before turning to Alec.

“Alec, right? I didn’t get to see much of you at the club for… obvious reasons. How’s Magnus doing?” Alec chuckled, noting the way Maia’s hand automatically gravitated toward Clary’s.

“You’ve known him longer than I have, you tell me.” Alec’s phone chose this moment to ring and the blush bubbling on his cheek had Clary and Maia giggling. He answered on the second ring, smiling widely. “Hi, we were just talking about you,” he said softly, smiling even wider when Magnus’ beautiful laugh chimed on the other end of the line.

“Now, who’s we? Telling all your friends about me, Alexander?” Alec scrunched his nose, leaning against the counter as he felt the stress of the day leaving his shoulders. He’d think more about the effect Magnus had on him later.

“I guess I’m telling your friends about you.” He clicked the phone to speaker and held it out to Clary and Maia.

“Hey, babe!” Maia yelled.

“Hi, Magnus!” Clary mimicked, nudging her hip against Maia’s as her arm wrapped around the redheads waist. He took Magnus back off speaker phone, turning his back as Clary and Maia wrapped themselves around each other a little bit more.

“You out of work?” Alec asked, his fingers skimming down a bust a local artist had dropped off earlier that morning.

“I am and I needed advice from the best father I know.” Alec blushed a bit, smiling wider as he wandered around his store. “I’m currently in a toy store, wandering around aimlessly for the perfect gift for Max’s birthday. Obviously, as your boyfriend, I have to find the best gift out of everyone. I have things to prove, you know?” Alec froze, his hand resting on the frame of one of Clary’s floral pieces. His mind started to race at those two insignificant words.

“As my boyfriend?” Alec questioned. He could hear the stillness on the other end of the line and hoped Magnus wasn’t rethinking the term. Alec cleared his throat before speaking again. “As my boyfriend, you should get her something that only you could possibly come up with. You know nothing about kids toys, I assume?” Magnus let out an audible breath, laughing a little bit at the question.

“I’m a pediatrician, Alexander. I know a little bit about kids toys. But I want to get something special for Max.” Alec felt his heart jump. Magnus wanted to do something special for his child and that was all he could have ever asked for. Magnus gasped as he saw the perfect store to find Max’s gift. “Alexander, I have to go buy your daughter the best birthday gift a four-year-old could ask for. See you this weekend?” Alec nodded, realizing that Magnus couldn’t see him. “You’re nodding aren’t you?” A bubble of laughter left Alec’s lips causing Magnus to mimic the sound.

“I will see you this weekend. And Magnus?” A small ‘hmm’ sounds left Magnus’ lips. “Thanks for… caring so much about Max’s birthday.” Alec didn’t think anyone could would be able to wipe the smile off his face at this point. Magnus chuckled lightly into the phone, the faint sound of hangers being moved chiming in Alec’s ears.

“Of course, Alexander. She’s your daughter,” Magnus said simply. Alec could hear the smile in his voice and instinctively pressed his hand against his mouth to try and contain the smile on his own face. “I’ll see you and Maxine this weekend.” With that, Magnus hung up the phone to continue searching for the perfect gift for his boyfriend’s daughter.

Alec stared at one of the paintings on the wall, not really seeing what was in front of him. His heart was skipping beats as he felt love flow through his veins. He didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much after such little time. Alec had never let himself feel this much for anyone besides family. He tried to push back the fear swirling around his mind. Apparently, his thoughts read clearly on his face as he felt Clary’s hand rub gently on his back.

“Alec, everything okay?” Alec turned quickly, placing a smile on his face. He tried hard to make it look real for Clary’s sake. “You’re having a crisis, aren’t you? I know that smile.” Alec shook his head, running his hands along his thighs. He looked around for Clary’s girlfriend and saw she was nowhere to be found.

“Do you love Maia?” Clary’s eyes widened only slightly, a blush forming on her pale cheeks. She bit her lip, searching Alec’s face before a smile broke out on hers.

“I do. We haven’t… told each other. And I don’t even know if she feels the same, but yeah. I do love her.” Alec’s smile finally reached his eyes as he saw the happiness in his friend’s face.

“I’m really happy for you, Clary,” he said genuinely, running a hand down her hair. It was a movement he did with Max so often, it came naturally to him now. Clary reached up to grab Alec’s hand, holding it softly in her own.

“It’s okay to be in love with Magnus…” Clary said gently, squeezing Alec’s hand a bit harder. “You deserve to be happy and I saw your face when you were on the phone with him. You couldn’t wipe the smile from your face.” Alec chuckled at her words, taking a step back.

“Thank you, Clary.” He wasn’t sure what else to say as the 4:00pm alarm chimed on his phone. Both of them jumped at the sound, Clary walking to the front door and switching the sign to closed.

“I’m gonna head out to pick up Max. Are you good to close?” Clary nodded, counting out the cash drawer and waving Alec away with one hand.

“Give her a kiss for me. I’ll see you both tomorrow for her party?” Alec nodded back, feeling a small amount of stress leave his body when he walked out of the store. His phone chimed indicating a text and he immediately pulled it out of his pocket. He smiled a bit wider when he saw he had received a photo from Magnus.

_Between Izzy and I, your daughter is going to be the most stylish 4-year-old in NYC._

Attached to the text was a picture of what Alec could only assume was Max’s birthday present. The tiny ensemble was fit for the little diva that Max had proven to be and Alec shook his head in laughter before sending a quick text back.

_Psht, of course you’d find the perfect gift. The Play Tent Castle I got her will not be nearly as cool as that outfit._

Alec placed his phone back in his pocket as he stepped up to the door of Max’s daycare. From behind the window, he watched his little girl place her shoes on her feet all by herself and sling her backpack over her shoulder. When she caught sight of Alec through the window, she waved her hands around excitedly, turning towards her teacher and yelling something Alec couldn’t hear. He opened the door quickly as his daughter leapt into his arms. The giggles leaving her lips caused Alec to laugh softly, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

“See, school isn’t that bad,” he said, placing a soft kiss on the side of her head.

“Daddy! Everyone is coming to my party. And they all aprently have real cool gifts!” Alec laughed once more, placing her back on the pavement and taking her hand in his.

“Apparently,” he corrected, leading her toward the direction of their house. “That’s great, Max. Are you excited for your party?” The little girl nodded enthusiastically, practically skipping the whole way home.

“My party is gonna be amazing!” She promised, wrapping her arms around her father’s legs as if to punctuate her point. “Thanks, daddy,” she continued as she walked in the door, kicking her shoes off and running to the table. Alec sighed happily at the nighttime routine. Max would sit at the table, patiently awaiting a small after school snack, while Alec prepared dinner. They’d talk about their days and he’d quiz her on what she learned at school. It was a sense of normalcy that Alec had promised himself he’d give her, give both of them. Alec laid out some cheese and crackers in front of his daughter, patting her head softly before making his way over to the stove.

“What do you think about chicken and my potato veggie casserole for dinner?” Maxine squinted her nose at the mention of vegetables but quickly nodded at her father as he looked in her direction.

“Sounds good. Lillian and I drew family photos today, want to see?” Alec nodded as he finished chopping the potatoes and placed them in the glass dish. He slung a towel over his shoulder as Max ran back with her drawing. In it, he saw himself standing next to his daughter, their hands attached. In the corner of the page, just above a fluffy cloud, was a woman. Tears sprang to his eyes when he realized who she had drawn. “Is it bad?” Max looked up at him with wide eyes and Alec was quick to relinquish her sadness.

“Sweet girl, this is beautiful. Is that mommy looking down at us?” Max nodded, squishing closer to Alec. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders when he noticed another tiny detail. “And who’s this?” He pointed to the four legged creature in the bottom corner as Max beamed up at her father.

“That’s Copper... Or Nana, if it’s a girl dog,” she mumbled, turning her face into Alec’s leg. Alec chuckled softly at the Disney themed names, picking her up by her waist and propping her on his hip.

“We’ve talked about this, Max. You’re not old enough for the responsibility of a puppy just yet.” Max pouted, pressing her face into Alec’s neck.

“I’m four tomorrow!” She reasoned, pulling back slightly only to shove her face back into its spot when she saw the look of denial on her father’s face. “Did you at least get me the best present?” Alec nodded, placing her back in her chair and turning back to the stove.

“I think you’ll be a very happy birthday girl tomorrow,” he responded, placing the casserole dish in the oven.

“A very happy birthday girl with lots of presents?” She asked, earning another chuckle from Alec.

“Fine. A very happy birthday girl with lots of presents.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way longer than I intended but I promise so cool things are coming up for this story. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Thank you to my incredible [Parabatai](https://schmicosmalec.tumblr.com/) for being an amazing beta!
> 
> As always, please feel free to yell with me at [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy this fun-filled chapter. Part 1 of Max's birthday!

The morning of Max’s party went just about how Alec expected it. While he loved his little girl with all his heart, when the attention was solely on her, she acted out. He assumed this was typical 4-year-old behavior but didn’t have much to compare it to. He sighed over the pan he was cooking their breakfast on as Max was screaming from the corner.

“It’s my birthday, daddy. I shouldn’t be in the corner! Not fair!” She shrieked, stomping her bare feet on the carpet. She had her arms crossed in front of her, her head pressed against the wall and tears streaming down her face. As guilty as Alec felt, he knew that this was the only way to control the tantrum exploding from his daughter.

“Maxine, I understand you’re angry right now, but that is no way to speak to me,” Alec started before immediately being cut off by another shriek. He groaned and rested his hands on the counter, taking a deep breath. Opting to tune out the screams, he finished their breakfast and placed it on the table. He tried his hardest to ignore the sobs seeping from his daughter’s lips, keeping his eyes on the eggs in front of him. A few moments passed before he heard the final sniffles of the tantrum ending. He turned towards the corner and saw Max peaking over her shoulder at her father. When she saw he was looking, she turned back around quickly.

“Sorry, daddy…” Max said shyly, keeping her forehead pressed against the wall. Alec sighed in relief before standing up and walking toward her. Max turned, leaning her back against the wall and glancing up at Alec through her eyelashes. Her big, blue eyes reddened from tears. He picked her up as she raised her arms, propping her on his hip.

“What are you sorry for?” Alec inquired, running his thumb along her cheeks to dry the leftover tears. Max nuzzled her face into Alec’s neck, mumbling something Alec couldn’t understand. “What was that?” He asked, pulling her back so he could look at her face. She pouted, sniffling one final time.

“Sorry I yelled and was a brat,” she said simply, earning a small chuckle from her father. A smile lit up her face as she motioned for Alec to place her back on the floor. “And sorry for not wanting to eat eggs, I will right now!” She proved this by running over to the table and squeezing ketchup all over her cheesy eggs. She placed a large forkful in her mouth, a close mouthed smile on her lips as she beamed at her father. Alec shook his head, taking his seat across from her.

“Thank you for apologizing. I know it’s your birthday and you’re excited, but you have to be on your best behavior today,” Alec reminded her. Max nodded seriously, wiping her face with a napkin when she felt ketchup on her chin.

“I will, daddy, I promise,” Max pleaded, finishing up her breakfast. “Can I put on my party outfit now?” She asked eagerly, already standing up from her chair to place her dishes in the sink. Alec nodded, grabbing her hand before she ran by.

“No more tantrums today, sweet girl,” Alec said seriously, raising his eyebrows at his daughter. She nodded and leaned up to place a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek. Alec rolled his eyes at her brown nosing before starting on the dishes. He glanced at the clock to see how much time they had and shouted for Max to finish up as he saw they had to leave in the next few minutes in order to get to Krazy Kids on time. Max ran out wearing an outfit Alec wouldn’t have bought her in a million years, cursing Izzy in his head. The shirt and skirt were covered in sparkles while her rainbow leggings shined brightly under her rain boots. Alec saw the pout on his daughter’s face and tilted his head. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s raining and these boots don’t go with my clothes!” Max whined, lifting up her foot to stomp it but quickly changing her mind at the look on Alec’s face.

“You have to take your shoes off at Krazy Kids anyways, Max. Those are just to walk there,” he reasoned, pulling her favorite raincoat out of the closet. He let out another sigh of relief as she nodded, pulling on the coat with no argument.

“When we get home for the family party, I can wear cute shoes, though?” Max asked, a small gleam of hope in her eyes. Alec nodded, pulling the door open only to stop abruptly when he saw Magnus in front of it. “Dr.-- Magnus!” Max corrected before launching herself at him for a hug. Alec felt his belly flutter as he took in the sight of his daughter in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Why hello there, birthday girl!” Magnus said enthusiastically, twirling Max around in a circle before putting her down and stepping into the house. “I figured you might want some company on the way to your party, is that okay?” He aimed the question at Max, but Alec knew it was really for him.

“Of course it is. I’m… I’m glad you’re here.” Alec could feel the stress of the morning flowing from his shoulders as he took a step closer to Magnus. Alec couldn’t stop himself from pulling Magnus into him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders for a tight hug. Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise, but he returned the hug, rubbing his back slowly. Maxine seemed to want in on the hug, showing it by wrapping her arms around Alec’s waist and pressing her face into Magnus’ stomach. Both men laughed as they pulled away, Alec placing a lingering kiss on Magnus’ lips. Magnus was the first to pull away when he felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down at Max and Alec thought he saw worry flash in his eyes.

“What is it, sweet pea?” Magnus asked, squatting down in front of the girl. She leaned in to Magnus, cupping her hands around her lips like she wanted to keep what she was saying a secret.

“Daddy told me you’re his boyfriend and you’re gonna kiss all the time and I think that’s great,” Max stated causing a grin to overtake Magnus’ face. Alec mimicked it, ruffling his hand through his daughter’s hair.

“Stop with the secrets! It’s time to get to your party!” A loud squeal left Maxine’s lips as she raced out the door, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to wait for the men. Alec locked the door behind them before taking Magnus’ hand in his and walking in the direction of the venue. Maxine was a few feet ahead of them, as always, skipping her way down the sidewalk in excitement for the day.

“I hope me being here is okay,” Magnus started. Alec squeezed his hand tightly, pulling him a bit closer so their shoulders pressed together.

“You being here is amazing. We had a rough morning in the Lightwood household and when I saw you outside, I could feel my anger disappear. So, thank you, really.” Magnus smiled up at him in response. Alec had to resist the urge to kiss him again. He shook his head quickly, turning to glance back ahead for Max. His heart dropped when he didn’t see her in front of him. He quickly dropped Magnus’ hand, looking all around for her. “Maxine?!” He yelled, running a hand through his hair.

“Alec, she’s right over there,” Magnus said calmly as Alec followed his gesture to see Maxine talking to a business-like woman. He shook his head and sighed heavily, running over to her and grabbing her hand.

“Max, you can’t just disappear like that,” Alec scolded, looking back up at the woman. “I’m so sorry if she’s bothering you…” He trailed off, stunned into silence when he recognized the woman standing in front of him. His heart raced as he stood ramrod straight in front of Maryse Lightwood.

“Alec…” Maryse breathed out, her hand twitching by her side like she wanted to reach out and touch him. “I… I didn’t recognize…” A mixture of sadness and grief flashed through her face as she took another glance at the little girl in front of her. Alec tried to remember the last time he had spoken to his mother. A year maybe? Two since she had last seen his daughter. He scoffed slightly at the thought.

“I knew it was grandma, Daddy! I had to say hi and tell her she’s on our fridge with me as a baby,” Max pleaded, trying to explain her recklessness. Alec nodded, not taking his eyes off her mother. He felt a hand on the small of his back and instantly relaxed at the touch.

“And who’s this?” Maryse asked. Alec couldn’t be sure anymore if she was feigning politeness or if she actually meant it. Alec cleared his throat, leaning into Magnus’ touch to ground himself.

“This is Magnus, my boyfriend. Magnus, this is my mother, Maryse.” Alec’s tone was sharp as he introduced the two. The only thing keeping him from running was the small circles Magnus was rubbing into his back. Magnus smiled politely at the woman in front of him, taking a protective step in front of his boyfriend.

“Maryse, it’s lovely to meet you. We’re actually in quite the rush right now, so if you’ll excuse us…” Magnus was cut off by an excited Max practically pouncing into his arms.

“We’re going to my birthday party, grandma! Are you coming?” Max’s eyes lit up at the thought and Magnus glanced at Alec, his own pleading for help. Before anyone else could speak, Alec pulled his daughter from Magnus’ arms.

“Sweetie, grandma is on her way to a meeting.” Alec said moving his gaze from his daughter to his mother. “Right, mom?” Maryse nodded swiftly, not missing the threatening tone in her son’s voice. Max nodded sadly, leaning away from her father and reaching towards her grandmother. Alec nodded briefly at Maryse who took the child into her arms. They held onto each other tightly and Alec thought he noticed tears welling in her eyes. He shook it aside, grabbing Magnus’ hand and then Maxine’s when she was back on the ground.

“It was great to see you again, Max. Alec, I’d like to call you soon, if that’s okay…” Alec nodded, not willing to give complete consent but also not willing to fight in front of his daughter.

“Bye, mom,” Alec said quickly, already turning to walk away. Magnus let go of Alec’s hand and took Maryse’s in his own.

“It was lovely to meet you, Mrs. Lightwood. You have an incredible son who I’m thankful for every day.” Maryse’s jaw dropped a little at his words before she nodded and turned away, rushing into the building behind them. Once she was out of sight, Alec took a deep breath in, attempting to calm himself from the surprise interaction. Magnus had fallen into stride with him, his hand grasping Alec’s lightly. Alec let a small smile form on his lips, squeezing Magnus’ hand in reassurance that he was okay.

Alec watched as Max jumped in every puddle she could find, singing whatever was in her head, and giggling happily. Alec was thankful that the rain had died down enough so that they weren’t soaked from their walk and that Max could enjoy the outdoors a little for her birthday. They soon arrived at Krazy Kids, Max squealing excitedly as soon as she saw the sign. Magnus pulled the door open and motioned for Max and Alec to enter. He winked at Alec when he passed, eliciting a small chuckle from the younger man. Magnus followed them into the venue, hanging back just a little bit as they were greeted by his siblings and Clary.

“Where’s the birthday girl?!” Izzy yelled, looking over Max and pretending she wasn’t there. Max jumped up and down, waving her hands to get her aunt’s attention.

“I’m here, Auntie Iz! Right here!” Izzy leaned down, placing a purple and pink crown on Max’s head and a pink sash across her body that read ‘it’s MY birthday’. Max screamed, launching herself into Izzy’s arms and Alec did all he could to hold back his eye roll. Magnus nudged him with his shoulder and shook his head, a grin overtaking his face as the little girl ran back over to them.

“It’s like it’s your birthday or something?!” Magnus exclaimed as Max showed off her new attire. She spun in a dramatic circle, bowing to the two of them before running to Jace and leaping into his arms.

“Uncle Jace! Did you get me a present?” Before Jace could speak, Alec cleared his throat, earning a wide eyed glance from his daughter.

“You know family presents are for family dinner. Don’t trick Jace into giving it to you now.” A pout found its way to both Max and Jace’s lips. Max because she couldn’t have a present, Jace because Alec thought he could be so easily tricked by her. Alec turned to the door as it opened, only to see Cat and Madzie walking through the door. Max’s face lit up as she saw her new friend. She sprinted over to the door and threw herself into a hug with the other girl. Madzie hugged back just as tightly, a large smile on her face. She saw Magnus and pulled away, running over to wrap her arms around his waist. Magnus laughed, running a hand over her hair before pulling her close.

“Hi, sweet pea,” Magnus said softly. Alec watched the two interact, smiling widely as Maxine wrapped an arm around Madzie’s shoulder, laughing loudly at whatever Magnus was saying. He heard someone approach, but couldn’t take his eyes off of the group. He felt an familiar arm slide around his waist and smiled, leaning a bit closer.

“Big brother, you look absolutely smitten,” Izzy whispered. Alec chuckled, shaking his head. There was no way he could disagree as he couldn’t wipe the goofy smile off his face.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” Alec looked at his sister, kissing her forehead before placing his eyes back on Magnus. He had Madzie in his arms and Max wrapped around his leg. The smile on his face lit up the room and Alec could swear his energy infiltrated deep into his soul. He felt Izzy move away and he heard more parents entering the venue, but he couldn’t push away the enchantment that was falling over him. It wasn’t until there was a small tap on his leg that he finally moved his eyes away. Alec glanced down to see Max gazing up at him with her big blue eyes and he knew that look well enough to know she was going to ask for something.

“Daddy, everyone is here. Can we open presents?” Max asked in a mock shyness that Alec laughed at.

“We’ll open presents in a little bit. Why don’t you get all of your friends and go play while the grown ups talk?” Max nodded excitedly before rounding up everyone and making their way to the play structures. Magnus walked over to Alec and his heart immediately beat faster. Alec leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Magnus’ cheek before he could think about what he was doing.

Alec was out as much as he needed to be. His friends and family knew he was gay and he never tried to keep it hidden from anyone once he started the process. But having Maxine and owning his business made it hard to date seriously in the past few years, so none of the other families had seen him with another man. He knew a lot of the single mother’s (and married ones for that matter) found him attractive and would flirt at any chance they got, but he made it clear he wasn’t interested. When his lips left Magnus’ cheek, he couldn’t help but notice a confused onlooker watching their every move.

“Hello, Mrs. White. I’m so happy you could bring Sophia today. I know Max loves when they braid each others hair,” Alec started, attempting to break the slight tension he felt. Magnus’ hand wrapped around his as they stepped forward. “This is my boyfriend, Magnus. He came with his niece, Madzie, right over there.” He gestured towards Madzie but Mrs. White’s eyes never left their entwined hands. When she noticed Alec’s silence, she cleared her throat, taking a small step backwards.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” Mrs. White trailed off, looking over her shoulder toward her daughter. “Sophie and I really should get going. Her father doesn’t like when we’re gone for too long,” she said quickly, shouting out Sophie’s name. Alec furrowed his eyebrows, taking a slight glance at Magnus to see if he was sensing the same thing. Magnus nodded, attempting to remove his hand from Alec’s but Alec wouldn’t let that happen.

“Mrs. White, I really wish you wouldn’t leave. There’s cake and presents and I know Max is really excited that Sophia could come…” Alec tried to stop his voice from sounding desperate, but he knew he wasn’t succeeding when he felt Magnus squeeze his hand a little tighter. The women turned around, zeroing in on their joined hands once more.

“Mr. Lightwood…” She sighed and Alec knew he wasn’t going to like what she had to say next. “I’m fine with Sophia and Maxine being friends but I won’t have my daughter around… This.” She gestured vaguely to the two men and Magnus couldn’t keep the gasp from leaving his mouth. Alec nodded tightly, watching as the woman ushered her daughter out the door. He backed to the bench behind him, sitting down slowly while trying to figure out what had just happened in his head. Max didn’t seem to notice either of their discomfort and sauntered over.

“Sophia said her mom is making her go home. Why?” Max asked, pulling herself onto her father’s lap. Alec had tears in his eyes that did not go unnoticed to Magnus as he glanced at his boyfriend for help. Magnus reached for Max, pulling her into his lap instead.

“Sophia’s dad needed them back home. You know how dads can be sometimes, right?” Magnus tickled her sides lightly, earning a few giggles before she nodded and ran back to her friends. Alec was about to say something when Izzy stormed over.

“It took everything in me not to come over here and deck that woman in the face. Who does she think she is?! She can’t just go around acting like a stupid little bi--” Izzy paused, her eyes darting towards the few little kids now listening to her rant. “Got. Bigot. You guys don’t know what that means right?” The kids shook their heads, suddenly uninterested in the words Izzy had to say. Izzy sighed, relieved, before kneeling down in front of her brother. “You okay?” Alec nodded and then abruptly shook his head. He couldn’t lie to her.

“I need to go settle down. Can you watch the kids and get the parents some snacks? I’ll be right back.” Before Izzy had a chance to agree, Alec was rushing off to the bathroom.

The panic attacks started about the time he came out to his parents. They increased when Lydia passed away but had almost stopped by the time Max was two. He rarely dealt with them anymore but this was too much. He had felt the anxiety building from the moment he woke up. Max’s tantrum started the spiral, his mother making it worse, and now this. The way Mrs. White had reacted was something he was unfamiliar with. Alec had never been into public displays of affection, much to the dismay of many of his past lovers. He had never been one for hand holding or hugging or kissing. But he had to kiss Magnus when he did. He had to show Magnus exactly how he felt. It was one simple cheek kiss that shouldn't have amounted to anything, let alone someone leaving the party.

His mind was racing and he could feel his heartbeat quicken. His lungs were screaming for air as he held his breath, trying to hold back the panic. When he finally breathed in, his lungs craved more and more. He tried to talk himself out of it. He counted to ten, he focused on his senses, he breathed as deeply as he could but nothing seemed to be able to stop the hysteria rushing through his body. He leaned against the wall, sliding his back down it until he was sitting on the floor. With his elbows on his knees, he ran a hand through his hair, tugging on his scalp to try and remove his attention from the attack.

He tried to look up when the door opened, but he was frozen, unable to control what was happening. Magnus dropped to his knees in front of him, holding his face in his hands. Just Magnus’ presence was enough to calm Alec down just a little. He could see the fear reflecting in his boyfriend’s eyes and had to close his eyes to stop the guilt from adding onto the panic. Magnus leaned forward, pressing his lips to Alec’s cheek, stopping the tears from falling further before resting their foreheads together.

“Can you hear me, Alexander?” Magnus asked softly. Alec nodded quickly, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to focus on the gentle brushes across his cheek. He heard Magnus inhale and exhale at a slow and steady pace and attempted to copy it, letting out a small sob when he failed. “It’s alright, Alec. You’re going to be alright. I’m here. Just breathe, okay? Can you feel my breath on your face?” Alec nodded again, the warmth of Magnus’ breath ghosting across his lips. He relaxed his shoulders against the wall, letting his arms find their way around Magnus’ waist. “Good, hold onto me. I’m here, okay? I’m not going anywhere, Alexander. It’s just you and me,” Magnus whispered.

“Okay,” Alec responded. His voice sounded broken to his own ears and the sound startled him enough to open his eyes. He didn’t realize his breathing had evened or that his hands had gone from convulsing to trembling until he had his eyes locked on Magnus’. Despite what Magnus had witnessed, the beautiful smile was still on his face. The fear in his eyes had changed to comfort as he pressed his lips to Alec’s cheeks, one and then the other. Alec didn’t feel the hot tears on his face any longer as he tightened his grip behind Magnus’ back. At some point, he’d let his legs straighten and pulled Magnus so he was straddling his thighs. Any another time, Alec would have blushed at the position, but there was nothing sexual about it. Magnus was running one of his hands through Alec’s hair, still breathing softly against Alec’s lips.

“You with me, darling?” Alec nodded slowly, taking one final deep breath in before letting it out shakily. When his hands started falling from Magnus’ back, Magnus only pushed his body closer, nuzzling his face into Alec’s neck. Alec sighed contently, letting his head rest on top of Magnus’. He could feel Magnus’ heartbeat, a steady thump against his own. He could smell the aroma that was Magnus, breathing it in as much as he could. He took another breath, pulling Magnus’ face up to look into his eyes. Alec loved Magnus’ eyes. The golden hue that shined whenever they were in the right light was a color so stunning, Alec wasn’t sure there was a word for it. Looking into those eyes now, feeling the panic dissipate from its rampant state, Alec shook his head.

“I love you,” Alec whispered, closing his eyes as a smile found its way back to his lips. With his chest pressed against Magnus’, he felt the other man’s breathing pause before he exhaled heavily. The soft press of Magnus’ lips against his forced his eyes back open, needing to see what Magnus had thought of his declaration.

“I love you, too,” Magnus replied simply. And Alec had never heard those words sound so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my wonderful [beta](https://schmicosmalec.tumblr.com/) for being the best.  
> As always, please feel free to let me know what you think at [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
